Only You
by lesleytonyb
Summary: This is my first dragon ball fanfic. Its gonna be mushy, romantic, naughty and totally sexy, coz that's how I roll. Its gonna be a yaoi so if you don't like guys doing rude things to each other this probably ain't the story for you, if you do however, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This Story is Rated R, for explicit sex scenes!**

Chapter 1,

Yearning,

* * *

We sat at the crowded dinner table, the sound of kids laughter and women's chatter all around us. I sat silently, more moving my food around my plate than actually eating it. How long could I continue this charade? How long before someone noticed that something was very wrong.

I hated these gatherings at the best of times but over the last few months they are getting harder and harder to bear. Spending all this time around 'him' was becoming torture. I glanced up at him, shoveling food into his mouth as if he felt someone would steal it at any second. Somehow, even like that he still looked amazing, his black hair pointing in all directions, his tight white t-shirt didn't leave much to the imagination and his body was toned and perfect.

I suddenly realized that I had been staring at him for far too long and quickly looked back to my plate. I scanned the room to check no-one had noticed, their eyes were not on me but as I surveyed the table he looked up from his food and caught my eyes. Was it just my imagination or did he hold my gaze a little longer than necessary, a little smile spreading slowly across his face making him look even more beautiful, then he went back to his food.

My heart beat hard in my chest and I mentally slapped myself for such a display of weakness. What an idiot I am. I should have looked away from him first but his face just held me in place…to tear my eyes away from that smile would surely kill me.

That smile.

What I wouldn't give to see that smile every day, to call it mine, to kiss it. God I need to stop this, what am I thinking? This is crazy I'm married…I should not be looking at another man this way. How did I let myself slip in such a pathetic state? I must stop this insanity. What would my wife say? I glance at her across the table chatting away, center of attention, as always. She is so beautiful and smart, any man in their right mind would give anything to be with her and here I am pining over a man like a total fool.

I don't know why my wife always insists on my presence at these ridiculous dinner parties of hers. Let's be honest here, I've never been the life and soul of the party like she is. Most of the guests here would go out of their way to avoid any kind of conversation with me, or even eye contact for that matter.

They fear me, but not him, he never has…

Even in my younger years when I was much more of a threat than the family man I've turned into, he never took me seriously. Come to think of it he never takes anything seriously. He is the polar opposite of me, which is why we would be perfect together. The only drawback really is that we are both married men and I can never tell him how I feel about him because...well, just because it's totally preposterous really.

Finally after what seems like an eternity of torture the party comes to an end and me and my wife stand at the door pretending to be the perfect couple and thanking everyone for coming even though everyone knows I'd rather never see any of them again... well most of them anyway.

She closes the door behind them and turns on me immediately, "I may as well have hosted that whole party by myself, you hardly said two words the whole time."

"Well then do it on your own next time." I growl back, as I walk past her and up to my room.

"Are you not even going to help me clean up?" She shouts behind me as I ascend the stairs,

I ignore her and slam my bedroom door behind me. I know she wants an argument, it seems like that's all she wants nowadays but I just don't have the energy tonight. I lay down on my bed and close my eyes, what on earth is happening to me? I'm Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans and here I am yearning over Kakarot like some pitiful woman.

I get up and start pacing my room. I can hear the woman downstairs slamming cupboards and throwing cutlery around. I need to get out and clear my head but I can't face going down and seeing my spouse right now so I open my window and fly out. She won't even notice that I've gone. I don't really know where I'm going until I get there. I land on a high open grassy cliff with mountains all around.

This is right where I stood the first time I ever laid eyes on my Kakarot.

No.

Not mine. Chi-Chi's Kakarot, he would never be mine.

I looked around the area, so many memories. To think I nearly killed him right here on this very spot. And he nearly killed me, he could have killed me but he didn't, nor did he let anyone else do it. I almost wished he did so I wouldn't have to be living this nightmare right now. I hear a noise behind me and turn to see Kakarot land on the grass a little way back. Great this is all I need, what is he doing here?

"Hey Vegeta." He flashes me that stupid, annoying…breathtakingly stunning smile.

"What are you doing here Kakarot?" I growl.

"Uh, I like to come up here sometimes when I need to think. How about you Vegeta?"

"Same." I snap.

I stare dead ahead refusing to look at him as I sit down on the slightly damp grass. He sits himself down next to me, uncomfortably close. I can feel his eyes on me, staring at my face. I feel hot as I blush under his gaze. I resist the urge to shift my weight awkwardly and stay perfectly still.

" _Pretend he's not there."_ I tell myself, but I can't. He's so close I can smell him, he smells like summer and cinnamon and it's driving me crazy. I can hear him breathing, oh my god I want him so bad it hurts.

"What do you want?" I finally snap, as I can no longer bear him staring at me.

He lifts one hand up and scratches his head in that adorable way he always does, he looks like he's thinking.

"What are you thinking about Vegeta?" The way he says my name gives me shivers up my spine.

"You didn't answer my question." I reminded but he just stares back at me waiting for a response.

This man is impossible. I want to backhand him across the face, yet at the same time I want to touch and kiss every part of him, it's maddening.

I sigh defeatedly, "I was thinking about Bulma." I tell him.

" _That was true at least, I was thinking about my wife. I was wondering if I should leave her and thinking about how much easier my life would be without her."_ A small smile touches my lips as I think this.

"Oh ha-ha." He laughs nervously, "That was a great dinner party, Bulma really knows how to cook, you're a lucky guy."

"Am I really?" I ask sarcastically.

His face softens, he knows something is wrong.

He reaches out and ever so softly puts his hand on my shoulder "You _ok_?" He asks.

The touch of his hand seems to send static racing through my whole body, my heart beats so hard I'm sure he must be able to hear it. Before today I have never touched him out of combat. Even when we are sparring and our bodies touch it's difficult for me to control myself, but this is just too much. I need to get away before I say or do something stupid.

Without a word I throw his hand off me and fly away without looking back. I realize I must look like a crazy person right now but that's got to be better than the alternative. I stop a few miles away by a river and try to catch my breath. I had to get away from him, run away like a coward. I'm sure if I had stayed there one second longer I would have declared my love for him and thrown my arms around him. The thought of myself sharing these irrational feelings with another being gives me shivers; it's sickening to think about. Though I can't help but wonder, what would he have done? How would he react? Is there any chance he would want me too?

Probably not.

When I finally return home I sneak back into the house, I don't want to deal with the wrath of Bulma right now on top of everything else. I tiptoe my way through the lounge, she is not there. I see that she has finished all the cleaning up, thank god. She must have gone to bed. I sneak past her bedroom door towards mine. We have slept in separate rooms for some years now, her incessant snoring finally becoming too much for me to take.

I made it to my room and slowly cracked the door open, I enter the room and silently close the door behind me. I breathe a sigh of relief as I turn to face my bed.

" _Oh fuck…"_

There she is laying on my bed wearing nothing but a black lace thong and bra. She looked absolutely amazing, but that doesn't change the fact that she is a colossal bitch and I'm in love with someone else. I look at her and sigh. She smiles sweetly up at me, to be honest after the day I've had I could do with some release so I walk toward her and smile back.

"I assume you're not mad at me anymore?" I ask.

She simply shakes her head. I kneel down on the floor beside the bed and run my hands over her flawless breasts and stomach; her skin is soft to the touch and always smells sweet, kind of floral. Nothing happens downstairs. I can of course see how beautiful she is but I just can't get turned on by her any more.

I lean down and kiss her hard on the lips, still nothing. I slowly climb on top of her and lift her hands above her head. She is underneath me grinding her hips into me. I reach behind her back and undo her bra; she helps me slip it off her arms. Her nipples are hard and perfectly round. I slip off her thong and gaze upon my beautiful wife lying naked beneath me, eyes hooded with lust, wanting me.

Why the fuck is my cock not getting hard? This is about to get embarrassing, there is only one thing for it. I close my eyes kiss her and imagine its Kakarot. Seconds later I'm standing proud. This is ridiculous but still better to get this over with before things start to go downhill again. I spread her legs and tease her entrance with my fingers, she's wet.

I move into position and slowly ease into her, she moans as I do so, "Vegetaaaaaa."

I start off slow and deep keeping my eyes closed the whole time so I can't see her. I keep the image of Kakarot's face in my mind. She feels good, warm, wet and soft I start to quicken my pace, the faster I go the louder her panting and moaning becomes. I push her legs up high and she shouts my name again and again. I can't help but wish it was a different, deeper voice moaning my name beneath me.

I move my hands into her hair and imagine that its black, spikey Saiyan hair that I am running my fingers through. I kiss her lips and imaging how it would feel to have his lips pressed to my own, I moan at the thought alone. She seems to feel my enthusiasm and of course thinks it is directed at her. She gasps and pulls me closer, lifting her legs higher still so I can penetrate her deeper. She is close, and so am I.

" _Thank god this is just going to be a quickie I'm not sure I could continue for hours like I used to, I'm just not feeling it at the moment."_

I keep up the rhythm for a while and I soon feel her tense up around me. It's enough to push me over the edge. I explode inside her and before I even know what I'm doing I shout out…

"Kakarot!"

The world seemed to stop spinning for a moment, there is nothing but silence. And me. And her. And that furious look on her face. For just a moment I, Vegeta prince of all Saiyans am truly, totally terrified. What have I done? She continues to stare at me silently for what feels like forever, her mouth hanging open slightly, unblinking. Then she slid her body out from underneath me, gathered up her underwear and left my room without a word.

And there I was alone, cock still dipping, feeling like the biggest idiot in all the world.

Why?

Why did I scream his name out? I could hardly sleep that night for thinking about it, and hating myself for being so stupid. I was so going to hear about it in the morning.

 **Beta Reader: _NonReviewingReadersWillBeShot - AO3_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

I'm Not Shy,

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the Kakarot incident and Bulma had never mentioned it again, but she has not had sex with me since, can't say I blame her. So aside from a lot of sexual frustration and a lot of masturbation I'd got off scot free. My biggest fear was that she would tell everyone about it and make me look the fool but it seems she managed to keep her mouth shut for once in her life.

I'd only seen Kakarot once since that night he was with his wife Chichi at the supermarket. They stopped for a while and made small talk with me before getting on with their shopping. No funny looks, no telling off from Chichi so they obviously didn't know. Today I got a text from Kakarot asking if he could train with me in my gravity chamber.

He usually trains with a few of his friends Krillin and Piccolo, but they are weak compared to me. I guess Kakarot wants a real challenge today. We're going to go into the gravity chamber turn it up to 300x gravity and work up a real sweat.

' _Is it just me or does that sound kind of sexy?'_ I mentally slap myself for thinking that,

I'm waiting outside the chamber for him to arrive; he should have been here five minutes ago. I make my way angrily to the front of the house wondering how someone can always be late. As I round the corner I see him coming through the front gate. I'm about to tell him off when I hear my front door open and see my wife step out.

"Hi Goku." She calls out,

I hate that moronic name they all choose to call him. Why would anyone give up a strong Saiyan name like Kakarot for a weak poncey earth name like Goku? But he doesn't seem to mind, he will answer to anything.

"Hey Bulma how's it going?" he calls back and flashes her my favorite smile,

I know it's stupid but I am so jealous right now. I want all of his smiles all for myself. She walks over to him and they start chatting I can't hear what they are saying but it must be hilarious because Bulma is laughing. She puts her hand on his chest and I'm sure I must have turned green with envy.

I step out from behind the house and call out, "Kakarot, you're now ten minutes late, are you here to train with me like a man, or chat to my wife like a woman?" They both look a little worriedly; Bulma gives me a dirty look and goes back inside the house.

"Hey Vegeta, I was just talking to your wife, no need to get all jealous." He smiles at me,

If only I could explain to him that I was jealous because she was able to touch him and I wish I could too. I've always struggled with being close to people. Sex is fine but cuddling and touching, no way. Yet here I was wanting to touch his chest, to feel his skin, to put my arms around him. What has this man done to me? When did I suddenly develop feelings?

We go inside the gravity chamber and I decide I'll just have to take out some of my frustration beating him up a bit. Even though to be honest even that was going a bit downhill recently. For years I've taken great pleasure in beating the crap out of Kakarot but ever since I've grown to like him as more than a friend I'm finding it increasingly harder to hurt him. He just looks too cute to hit. I promise myself to try harder today.

We'd been it the chamber for hours now and the air was hot and damp the red lights casting an eerie glow over our shirtless bodies. We were both exhausted but neither of us wanted to be the first to suggest we stop.

Neither of us wanted want to appear weak in front of the other.

Our bodies were so slick with sweat that most of the punches we threw were just sliding off each other. Finally Kakarot caved in, "Vegeta I've had enough for today, I need some food, say, do you think Bulma has any?"

And there it was his bottomless pit of a stomach was calling.

I try to catch my breath before I answer, "Okay if you're too tired to continue that's fine, we'll call it a day" I mock half-heartedly, as I press the off button and gravity returns to normal in the chamber and I feel as light as a feather, as though I'm floating.

We step outside into the sunlight; the cool air feels amazing on my hot body. I glance over at Kakarot and _oh my god_.

What a wonderful sight.

He is stretching his arms out behind him and looking up into the sun. His body is perfect and he has an amazing pump on from our workout. He is topless and has bare feet, he wears baggy orange trousers that sit low on his waist so I can just see the top of his hip bone, and the sight causes me to lick my lips.

He is not looking at me so I allow myself a moment to admire him, to drink in his beauty. Before I know it I reach out and run the tip of my finger down the middle of his bicep, his skin is so soft and warm.

He looks at me and smiles, I don't know what to say, "Sorry, I don't know why I did that." I admit, as I slowly remove my hand from him and put it back down by my side,

"No problem." He shyly replies, an adorable little blush tinting his cheeks,

Our eyes are locked onto one another's, his big goofy grin makes me smile too and we just stand there for a moment, staring at each other like goons. Until the sound of Bulma cooking in the kitchen breaks the spell and Kakarot looks away.

"How about that food?" He asks, and makes his way to the front door,

I sit quietly while Kakarot and my wife eat and chat.

"Hey Goku why don't you and your family come round for dinner later, I could do with the company, and you could bring your friends too." She suggested entusiastically,

"Okay Bulma that sounds great. We'll be there!" Goku swiftly agreed

Excellent! Another stupid dinner party to endure.

On his way out the door however Kakarot looks at me and smiles and somehow I can't help but smile back.

Once again we all sit round the dinner table, everyone chatting and laughing as usual.

Apart from me, but that was never new.

Kakarot brought his wife and kid along. His friend Krillin is here to, a funny little bald guy but he seems nice enough. Bulma's mum and dad are here too. Even though I find these gatherings totally tedious I'm glad Bulma has family around her. It must be lonely living with me.

I'm lost in my thoughts until I hear my name, and then I'm pulled from them to return to the real world.

"Vegeta, I'm talking to you." Bulma says angrily,

"I wasn't listening Bulma, what did you say?" I ask nonchalantly,

"Well maybe if you paid a little bit of attention to me I wouldn't have to repeat myself." She shouts,

"For god's sake woman just tell me what you said and stop shouting, we have guests." I retort, her attitude was adding to my already steadily rising irritation,

"I may be shouting but at least I don't just sit there silently ignoring our guests the whole time they are here." She showed no sign of backing down any time soon in fact she was far from it,

"Well at least I don't make you endure tedious things like you are doing to me now" I yell back, but then again neither was I,

"Well at least I don't shout Kakarot when I come like you do." She shouts and gives me a smug smile,

I am totally speechless; I literally have nothing to say.

This is why she didn't say anything to me before, she was waiting till she had an audience, she orchestrated this whole thing to cause maximum embarrassment for me.

Typical Bulma.

I look around the room, all eyes are on me. I feel myself blushing. I have to get out of here right now. I jump out of my chair and fly straight through the front door and out into the night. I don't stop flying till I am a few miles away; I land up on a high cliff.

How could she do that to me? Humiliate me like that in front of all those people, I am fuming, angry beyond belief. I can feel my blood boiling in my veins. I want to kill someone, I thought my blood lust had long since left me but now it's back; I want to rip the head of off something. I look up to the sky and shout at the top of my voice just trying to let some of the anger out, tears of fury roll down my cheeks. I ball my fists and try to wipe the tears of fury away.

Hands gently touch my shoulders, I look up to see Kakarot in front of me. Looking at my face, seeing my tears. Could today get any more humiliating? I try to shrug his hands of me but he just wraps his arms around me. I try to wriggle free but I can't, further shaming myself by showing how much weaker I am when compared to him.

"Baka, get your hands off me!" I shout at him,

He totally ignores my orders, he then leant down and kissed my forehead and whispers "Sshhh calm down Vegeta."

I am instantly calm; as if his voice had a soothing almost hypnotic effect on me. His lips on my forehead were soft and left my skin tingling, I wanted more.

I look into his eyes questioningly, "Why did you follow me?"

He doesn't answer he just leans down and kisses me on the lips, gently at first then a little more greedily. His tongue slides into my mouth and does a dance with my own. All my anger and worries have flown away and my whole body feels light and airy. I'm smiling as we kiss and I feel like nothing could ruin this wonderful moment with Kakarot. I don't know why he is kissing me and I really don't care, all I know is this man is magic and I want to kiss him like this forever.

Someone clears their throat behind me. Me and Kakarot look toward the noise and see Krillin standing a little way back with a horrified expression on his face.

"Um...sorry to..um...interrupt dudes but um...Goku when you took off I thought I should follow to make sure you were alright...it looks like you're alright so...um I can take off now if you guys want some privacy or something." He stutters,

Kakarot seemed totally unfazed by Krillin's sudden appearance.

"Hey Krillin." He said and smiles without taking his arms from around me, "Actually some privacy would be good, and maybe you shouldn't mention this to Chichi or Bulma, okay?"

Krillin looked both confused and disgusted all at the same time, "Er yeah sure thing, see ya Goku," He mumbled and quickly flew away.

"Where were we?" Kakarot asked with a sly grin on his beautiful face after Krillin was out of sight,

He leaned in to kiss me again but I put my hand up to stop him, I must be completely insane.

"What is going on here Kakarot? Why are you kissing me?"

"Well gee Vegeta, I thought that's what you wanted. After what Bulma said back there and the way you looked at me earlier I figured you must feel about me the same way I feel about you."

I just stare at him trying to comprehend the words coming out of his mouth. I am unable to speak I'm sure I must be dreaming, this is crazy!

"Have I got this all wrong? Have I made a fool of myself again? Are you gonna hit me?" Not waiting for an answer he starts to back away from me,

"Hit you? What on earth are you blathering on about? Get back here." I instruct him and he does as he's told and comes back to me. I put my hands on his waist and look up at him, "How exactly do you feel about me Kakarot?" I ask quietly, not sure if I am going to like the answer he gives or not,

"I love you, Vegeta, I always have. I just figured you weren't into me like I'm into you." He replied honestly,

I feel as though everything in the universe finally makes sense. My whole life, every horrible moment of it has been leading me to this second, and I am now complete.

Kakarot loves _Me_.

This amazing, beautiful man loves me. I've believed for my whole life that I am unlovable and incapable of loving and now fate or god or chance or whatever the hell I believe in has thrown this wonder onto my path to prove me wrong. Something in my soul changed that day and I don't think it will ever change back, I feel whole. We stand there staring at each other for a while.

"I've kinda put my cards on the table here Vegeta, how do you feel about me?" He asked almost nervously,

I open my mouth to tell him that I love him and I want him and he is my world, every fiber of my body screaming at me to say _I love you_ but nothing comes out. I have never said those three words to anyone in my life before, not even my wife, and it's a lot harder than it looks.

He smiles at me questioningly, "I...um...I'm struggling to say how I feel right now."

The smile drops off his face like a ton of bricks and his big puppy dog eyes are the saddest thing I've ever seen. I hear my heart crack to know that I made him look that sad.

"No, no, don't be sad, I mean I do, of course I do, and I always have too, it's just the actual words are somewhat difficult for me." I explain as best I can,

The smile is back as he understands what I mean.

"Oh I get it, you're just too shy to tell me you love me ain't you Geta?" He says cheeckily,

"I'm not shy! And don't call me Geta!" I ordered,

"It's okay, I don't mind waiting until you're ready to tell me. So you shout my name when you come huh? I'd like to hear that."

My face is bright red and I don't know where to look, I'm so uncomfortable with all this but at the same time I can't stop smiling.

"No I do not, well...only once." I admit,

I'm angry and shy and elated all at the same time. The onslaught of emotions is too much for me to take and I sit down on the grass with a thud. He sits close beside me.

"So where do we go from here? I mean this is all totally insane, were both married men and you have a child for god's sake. This whole thing makes no sense." I mumble,

"Geta?"

"What?"

"For the moment can you just shut up and let me hold you please?"

How could I refuse?

"Sure Kakarot." He lies down on the grass and pulls me gently down to lay next to him,

My head is resting on his bicep, it's hard but still surprisingly comfortable. I look into his big black eyes and he looks back into mine. I slowly lift my hand towards his face but hesitate before it makes contact.

I want this more than anything but somehow it still feels wrong.

"Touch me Geta." He whispers in a sultry manner,

"Stop calling me that, or I'll throw you off this cliff." I mumble back, as I stroke my fingers down his cheek and lean in to kiss him again,

 **Beta Reader: _NoneReviewingReadersWillBeShot - AO3_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,

Good Things Come To Those Who Wait,

* * *

The next few days were crazy.

Secret texts between me and Kakarot, the two of us sneaking around to see each other. We can't seem to keep away from each other, it's exciting and invigorating. I get butterflies in my belly every time I sense him near me. I've faced whole armies alone and never felt anxious but the thought of being alone with Kakarot has turned me to a bundle of nerves. It's crazy what love can do to a Saiyan. I've never felt anything like this before in my life, I've even been missing some training just so I can hang out with him, for me that _is_ a really big thing.

I never miss training.

Kakarot has made me feel truly happy in a way no-one else ever could, I can't seem to keep the smile off my face. Bulma has noticed and keeps asking if I feel okay, she has obviously sensed the change in me, but she would never in a million years guess what has caused it. I'm still not sure I believe this is actually happening myself. My biggest fear is that I will suddenly wake up and this was all just a wonderful dream.

We're in the gravity chamber now "training" really we're just mucking about. Actual training is nearly impossible when neither of us wants to hit the other. We throw punches that wouldn't even hurt Krillin, and gently shove each over around. Laughing the whole time. I push him up against the wall, hard enough to make the room shake but not hard enough to actually hurt him.

He giggles and I can't help but stretch up to kiss him. His smile is like a lip magnet, I'm drawn to it without even thinking about it. As I kiss him I can feel the bulge in his trousers getting larger and pushing into my stomach. Suddenly he stops kissing me and looks at the floor embarrassed. I hold his chin and make him look into my eyes, he is blushing, and it's adorable.

"What?" I ask with a smile,

"I was just thinking... something…" He hesitates.

"What?" I repeat,

"I was just thinking that…I'd quite like to have sex with you." He says it so quiet it's nearly a whisper,

I'm a little shocked, obviously I had thought about it. I'd thought about it a whole lot in fact, all the time if I'm going to be completely honest. I just wasn't expecting him to bring it up like that. I glance down and notice we now both have tents in our trousers, his noticeably bigger than mine.

"Sure Kakarot, as soon as we get the chance of course we'll have sex. If that's what you want."

I need to make sure he knows I don't expect anything from him and we can take things as slow as he wants. I feel slightly like a teenager talking about sex like this but neither of us have been with a man before. It's a new experience and it's a little scary.

"We have a chance now." He breathes,

"In here? It's not very nice in here though." I point out, looking around observing the hard surfaces,

It's taking every ounce of my self-control not to take him up on his offer but it just doesn't seem right. Our first time should be special, like he is. He grabs my cock through my jeans and gently squeezes, it feels good, too good, and it's destroying my control.

"Please, Vegeta." He nearly begs,

"No, Kakarot, not in here. Wait until we are somewhere nice." I had to remain firm about my decision,

"Please Geta…I don't care where we are just take me now, I need you". He groans and rubs my cock harder. I grab his hands and hold them against the wall behind his head.

"No." I say firmly and kiss his cheek,

"Don't you want to?" He asks and sticks his bottom lip out which makes him look ridiculous,

I sigh.

"Of course I want to Kakarot, more than anything right now, but I'm trying to treat you with the respect you deserve and you're making it incredibly difficult for me. The first time I make love to you, it will be in a bed, not on a dirty floor". This seems to placate him and he nods in agreement and smiles,

"You're right Geta, I'll wait. But can you please let go of my hands so I can touch you."

"Sure Kakarot." I let go of his hands and he brings them down to my face,

We both know that if he wanted to he could have easily escaped my grasp; he chose not to, he let me restrain him. Something about that thought really turns me on. But then again _everything_ about him turns me on. Being with him is so easy; I just wish we didn't have to hide away like this. I've got this crazy vision in my head of one day the two of us being together openly and strolling down the street holding hands. But that is a long, long way off, if it ever happens at all.

I wonder briefly how our wives would take the news, but then I quickly try to not think about that. Both Bulma and Chichi are very scary women; we will be in big trouble if they do find out about me and Kakarot. Then there is the even bigger problem of Kakarot's kid to think about, Gohan is nearly a teenager and I can't see him taking the news too well.

What teenage boy wants a gay dad?

"What are you thinking about?" Kakarot interrupts my train of thought,

"Nothing interesting." I mumble, and start stroking his hair,

It's so soft, the way it stands up so high it looks like it should be rigid but it feels like silk to touch.

"We _are_ supposed to be fighting." He reminds me,

"I know we are, that's next on my to-do list, right after this." I say and run my tongue up the side of his neck,

He moans and grips my shoulders tightly. I continue to lick and kiss his neck till he is quivering with lust, but I don't stop there. I want to play a little game with my Kakarot and see just how crazy I can make him without actually having sex with him. I wonder if I can make him come. I reach round and grab his butt; I squeeze it hard and pull him into me, as I kiss him. Slowly I take off his t-shirt and run my hands over his chest and stomach.

"You are so beautiful." I tell him,

And he is; he has the most amazing body I have ever seen. He can't answer me though; he just moans and tries to move his body closer to mine than it already is. I continue to kiss and nibble his neck and shoulders, his skin tastes salty from the sweat and I just can't get enough of him. I work my mouth down his body, worshiping every perfect groove, every hard muscle. He is a work of art and I plan to admire him as such.

My eyes move down to his groin. I gently take his cock in my hand through his trousers, my god it's massive. Probably twice the size of mine. I rub it and he gasps, his eyes are closed and he slowly throws his head back exposing his neck to me. He has no idea of this but in Saiyan nature this is a sign of submission, this is him telling me he belongs to me. To bear your neck to someone and make your weakest area vulnerable that way showed that you trusted this person with your life, knowing they could kill you in an instant yet still choosing to give yourself to them.

He has no clue the honor he has bestowed upon me, I smile anyway. He must have some saiyan instincts left after all, who better to give yourself to than your prince. I decide there and then that I will take this trust seriously, I vow to always protect him, not only psychically but mentally, I will never let anything hurt him or upset him. He is my most valuable possession and I intend to treasure him. I lick and kiss his neck ever so softly, thus showing him that I accept him, I will never hurt him, and he can always trust me.

The sounds he makes are exquisite and I'm just thinking how maybe I don't want to wait any more, I can treat him with the respect he deserves later, maybe I should just fuck him right now, it's what he wants and I want nothing more than to be inside him, to hear him scream for me. I give in and reach for his waistband ready to yank his trousers straight off when the door clicks open and daylight pours into the darkened room.

"Hey guys, Bulma said you were in here". Krillin calls out then he stops in his tracks as he sees the two of us entwined together and Kakarot in a totally incoherent state. We all look at each other shocked for a while as Kakarot tries to pull himself together.

Finally Krillin breaks the silence.

"Seriously guys? Again?" He says bewilderedly,

"Krillin, can't you knock?" Kakarot complains, who is obviously a little irritated at having to stop so soon,

"Can't you lock the door?" He fires back,

"What are you doing here?" Kakarot asks as he pulls himself away from me, and reaches for his shirt.

"Chichi sent me to find you, apparently there's some sort of family emergency going on, she and Gohan are going to stay with her dad for a few nights. She said you have to go home now they leave first thing tomorrow"

Kakarot and I look at each other both with naughty smiles on our faces.

"Good things come to those who wait." I whisper in his ear and raise one eyebrow at him,

He giggles a little, "Will you come tomorrow Geta? We'll have the whole house to ourselves?" He doesn't say it quietly and I've never seen anyone look as uncomfortable as Krillin does,

"Of course I'll come."

Did he even have to ask?

"Cool, I'll text you when Chichi leaves OK." He nearly gets to the door but then suddenly turns and runs back,

He kisses my cheek and says _'love you'_ then walks back toward Krillin.

I see his face and I take back my earlier statement, now I have never seen anyone look as uncomfortable as Krillin does. The two of them fly off into the sky and I stand and watch Kakarot as he leaves. I feel sad to watch him go but over the moon that I'm going to actually get to spend some time alone with him. Just the two of us hanging out for two nights was going to be so good. Now all I have to do is think of a reason to tell Bulma that I'm staying out for two nights. I'm sure I can think of something believable.

"A fishing trip?" She asks suspiciously,

"Yeah Kakarot and his friends are going, he asked me if I'd like to go along." even as I'm saying it I regret it,

It doesn't sound believable at all. There's no way in a million years I'd go on a fishing trip with Kakarot's friends. They are all idiots. But I have no choice now I've said it so I have to go with it.

"I didn't know Goku liked to go fishing." She said,

"Oh yes he goes fishing all the time." That at least was not a lie,

Kakarot is fond of fishing just not in the conventional way that humans do it. He prefers to swim down and catch the fish by hand usually the biggest one he can find.

"OK fine, have a nice time." She shrugs and goes back to reading her magazine,

I glance over her shoulder to see what she is reading then I wonder why I bothered. It's some scientific mumbo jumbo that I can't make heads or tails of, but she seems totally engrossed. I go to the kitchen and drink some juice. My hands are shaking slightly with excitement; I can't believe this is actually going to happen. I'm going to have sex with Kakarot tomorrow. It's all a little too much for me to take in. I need to calm myself down so I head back out the gravity chamber. I'm going to crank up the gravity and do some serious training; I need to make up for all the times I've missed.

 **Beta Reader: _NoneReviewingReadersWillBeShot - AO3_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4,

All To Myself,

* * *

The butterflies in my stomach wake me up at the crack of dawn, I try to go back to sleep but it's nigh on impossible. Today is the day. I stroll naked to the bathroom to take a shower, it was a hot night and I don't want to turn up sweaty and disgusting. I look in the mirror at my naked body, I'm looking pretty hot today if I do say so myself. My black hair stands vertically with big spikes; I run my fingers through it. I then move my eyes down to my body; my arms and chest are muscular and very well defined. My stomach is so slim that as I turn sideways you can hardly see it. I catch a glimpse of my butt as I turn.

Many ladies have told me that I have an amazing butt; I'm not too sure myself, until very recently checking out guys butts was not something I would usually have done. I jump into the shower; I have the water quite cold today to cool me down. I'm in and out in no time I'm too hyper today to spend a long time doing anything. Plus the whole time I'm in the shower I'm away from my phone, and possibly a text from Kakarot. I quickly brush my teeth and rush back to my room to check my phone.

There's a text.

 _-My family is leaving soon, I'll come get you-_

I don't bother to reply I just go to my room to get dressed. I just want to be close to him. From in my room I hear a voice outside, it's his voice, my heart melts at the sound, it's my favorite sound in all the world. I go to the window and peek out, he is talking to Bulma in the front garden. She has her back to me. I can hear him telling her he has come to get me so we can train.

I stand in front of the window fully naked, he must feel the change in my energy as my adrenalin spikes because his head snaps up to look in my direction. I slowly rub my hands over my naked body. It looks as though his eyes may pop out of his head any second, his face is as red as a beetroot.

"Are you ok Goku?" I hear Bulma ask,

"Erm...ha-ha yeah I'm fine…" He replies,

I see the difficulty he had dragging his eyes away from me, he can't keep it up for long and within seconds he is glancing back to me. Bulma follows his line of sight and I quickly get behind the wall so she can't see me. I am still snickering to myself when Kakarot is suddenly in front of me.

He grabs my hips and pulls me into his arms, "Geta, you big tease." He complains whilst nuzzling my hair,

I just laugh and pull away from him so I can put my clothes on, "I'm going to get you back for that little stunt, just you watch. Bulma must think I'm a crazy man." He says with a pout,

We don't waste any time getting back to his house, and I didn't even bother saying goodbye to Bulma. Outside his house the first thing I notice is Chi-Chi's car is in the small driveway, "I thought she was gone." I hiss,

"She was, she must have forgotten something, hide." He instructs me,

I jump up and land on his roof and peer over the side. I can see Chi-Chi getting Gohan into the car, whilst Kakarot hands her the small bag she obviously forgot. It seems like they are all going in slow motion.

' _Hurry up god damn you.'_

Finally they are ready to leave. Kakarot waves at Gohan, and he waves back, cute. Then Chi-Chi kisses him on the lips and jumps into the car. My blood boils in my veins, I am so angry, why is she allowed to kiss his lips, they are mine. I know I'm being ridiculous, but still. Kakarot keeps waving and looking forwards until the car is completely out of sight then he turns and jumps up to the roof.

"Hey, sorry about that." He smiles and throws his arms round me,

I try to smile back but I'm still annoyed, "Hey what's up?" He asks,

"Nothing, I'm just being silly." I reply,

One of those rare occasions occurred and he thought for a moment, "Ohhhh, are you feeling jealous because Chi-Chi kissed me? You don't have to worry about her Geta, I'm all yours you know that." He assured,

He always seems to know exactly what to say to make me smile. He is all mine and today I'm going to claim my territory and make it officially my own. I can't wait any longer. I grab him and yank him towards me

"Let's go to the bedroom." I growl,

He takes my hand and leads the way. When we get to his bedroom he stops and looks at me shyly. I can see he doesn't quite know how to start this, well luckily for him I most certainly do. I have no problem at all with taking the lead. I slowly peel of his tight t-shirt and push him down onto the bed, our eyes never breaking contact even once.

His skin is so smooth and his chest and arms are rippled with muscle. He has no hair on his body at all. I crawl onto the bed beside him and slowly run my fingers down his chest and belly, I stop at his belt and start to move back up again. The touch of my hand seems to send shivers down his spine; he closes his eyes and lays his head back on the soft pillow. He makes a quiet humming noise as he does, that drives me wild.

I can see the pleasure he is feeling written all over his face, it makes me smile. I kiss his stomach and he arches his back as if to move himself closer to my lips. He truly is an amazing sight to behold. I can't wait to rip off his trousers and fuck him, but I'm not going to do that yet, I'm gonna take my time with him. Savor every second; explore every part of his impeccable body. I work my way up so my mouth is inches from his ear, his hair tickling my nose.

"You are so fucking beautiful…" I whisper to him,

He turns his head and kisses me hungrily. A marvelous blush spreading across his cheeks, he looks so adorable, yet so horny. I undo his belt and pull down his trousers; he lifts his legs to help me get them over his feet. My eyes slide over his now naked body, _wow_. In all my life I have never seen anything quite so exquisite as him. From the tip of his hair all the way down to his cute little toes every part of him is absolutely breath-taking. I look at his cock and feel slightly perturbed that it is much bigger than mine, like _a lot_ bigger, and mine is not small by anyone's standards.

I wonder if it is normal to worry about this, or if I'm just being silly. I decide it's too late to think about it now anyway so I just go back to staring at him. His cheeks are red, he looks captivating, and my staring has made him embarrassed. I've not seen Kakarot embarrassed very much before, only very recently, I like it. I rub his inner thighs and he moans enthusiastically. I wrap my hand around his cock and start to pump it, real slow.

"Vegetaaaah…" He sighs,

His eyes roll back and his body seems to tense up. I'm new to this and I wonder if I'm doing it right but the look on his face tells me I am. I try to do the things that I would like done to me, but how do I know Kakarot likes the same things? I'll just have to keep a close eye on his face.

I really want to please him.

I lean down and gingerly lick the tip of his cock, it tastes nice…I wasn't expecting that. I run my tongue all over it enjoying the taste. He is panting and moving his hips to the rhythm of my hand, his fingers grip the sheets so tightly that his knuckles have turned white. His body is slick with sweat and glistening in the sunlight coming through the window. He looks divine.

"V... Vegeta?" He pants,

"Yes?"

"I...I...want to see you." he finally gets the words out,

I take off my shirt and undo my jeans. I feel a little nervous. Kakarot lifts himself up onto his elbows to watch me; his eyes never leave the bulge in my jeans. I slide my jeans and underwear down in one go and throw them on the floor. He looks impressed, I am just relieved he didn't laugh. He gets up onto his knees the same way I am, he puts his hand gingerly on my bare chest and gently pushes me down. I struggle a little with letting him take a small amount of control like this but decide it could be fun to just go with it. So I let him lay me on the bed.

He crawls on top of me and starts to kiss my neck, oh god that feels so good. He works his way down my body licking and nibbling me. When he finally reaches my cock he starts at the bottom and licks all the way to the top, he won't make eye contact with me, despite me staring at him the whole time, he is so shy. I have to use all of my willpower not to explode all over him right now and make a total fool of myself. He puts me in his mouth and starts to suck.

"Ohhh yes Kakarot…" I mumble,

I am usually silent in bed but I wanted to let him know he was doing it right, and also I just wanted to say his name. His mouth feels soft and warm and he can fit so much more of me in than Bulma ever could, I suppose he's had a lot of practice with all the food he fits in there. All I can see is his black hair moving up and down. His rough hands grip my butt and pull me harder into his mouth. This feels amazing. Suddenly he stops and moves off me.

"What?" I snap, frustrated that my state of bliss was interrupted,

"Please fuck me Geta, I can't wait a second longer."

I don't need to be asked twice. I push him roughly down and get on top of him. I get into the right position and find his entrance. Very gently I start to push myself inside him; I don't want to hurt him. He moves away from me, I try again and he moves again. So I look at him questioningly.

"Sorry…" He mumbles,

I try again and this time the very tip slips inside him before he jumps up the bed away from me, "God dammit, Kakarot, what is it? Do you want to do this or not?" I ask in disappointment and slight irritation,

"Sorry Geta, I want to do it, it just hurts is all…" His nervousness was clearly detectable,

Oh that changes everything, I'm not angry anymore; I will never hurt my Kakarot, "Oh baby I'm so sorry, I didn't realize, what did I do wrong?"

"I don't know, I've never done this before. Maybe we need some lube. Chi-Chi keeps Vaseline in the bathroom, go get it."

I walk to the bathroom which is only a few steps in this tiny house. I find Vaseline in the cupboard and bring the whole pot back to the bedroom. I get back onto the bed and smile at my gorgeous guy.

He looks a little upset.

I have to be extra careful not to hurt him again, I need to make this work. I scoop a large amount of Vaseline out with two fingers and lower them down to his butt. I rub my fingers all around his entrance before slowly slipping one inside, it goes in easy. I watch his face closely for any signs of pain; he looks like he's loving it. I kiss him as I continue to swirl my finger round inside him. He moans and pants and makes the most wonderful growling noise in the back of his throat. I slip another finger in, no problems. My fingers scissor inside him I hope I've stretched him out a bit now. With my free hand I scoop another load of Vaseline out and rub it all over my cock, just to be on the safe side. I pull my fingers out of him and get back into position between his legs.

"Take four…" I mumble and he looks up at me and giggles, I ever so slowly push into him this time I slide in nicely.

"Ahhh" he shouts and bites his bottom lip. I stay perfectly still while he adjusts to having me inside him. I'm only in a couple of inches and I can already tell this is going to be a very tight fit, he is gripping me so hard I know I won't last very long at all. He starts to grind himself onto me and I take this as my queue to move in deeper I gradually get deeper and deeper until I am fully embedded inside of him.

I move in and out gently, I feel as though I'm wrapped in silk. I grab his hard cock and start to pump it to the same rhythm as my hips. Kakarot goes wild beneath me mumbling incoherently and whipping his head back and forth. His hands are gripping my arms so tight that I swear the force would crush a normal man's bones, good thing I'm not a normal man. I can't take my eyes off of his face, he is stunning. The pride I feel for being able to do this to him is almost as good as how it feels inside of him.

I speed up and he goes crazy, screaming my name and scratching my arms, "Oh Vegeta, yes."

His face is flushed and his hair is sweaty. I keep going; I don't think there is anything in the world that could make me stop right now. I didn't think he could grip my cock any harder but suddenly his whole body tenses up and he starts to jerk and quiver. His cock twitches in my hand and he comes all over himself. His face is magnificent and he whispers my name as he comes. But I'm not quite finished with him yet; I flip him over onto his front and pull his butt up in the air. I love the way he lets me throw him around. It takes a lot of effort to ease into him gently right now I just want to slam myself inside him, but I manage to be soft and slow. Once inside I'm not so careful though. I fuck him hard until he is screaming with pleasure and trembling beneath me.

"Vegeta…" he moans. The sound of him saying my name pushes me over the edge and I come inside him,

"Kakaroooot…" I breathe as I come,

I collapse onto him and he spins round to wrap his arms around me. We both lay there panting. Tangled up in each other and unable to move like a big puddle of Saiyan.

"I love you." He says

I smile and gently kiss the tip of his nose.

"You still can't say it huh?" he asks with a grin.

"Soon." I promise and grin back, We lay there just looking at each other until we finally fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms,

I wake up and it takes me a second to recall where I am, only a second though. I'm in Kakarot's bed, wrapped in Kakarot's arms, and I just fucked Kakarot, I still can't quite believe it. I am one lucky bastard. He is still fast asleep underneath me, looking glorious as ever. I carefully move his arm from over me and start to get up. Our skin is stuck together by his cum that we didn't clean up, gross. I peel our bodies apart and make my way to the bathroom to wash myself. My footsteps awaken my sleeping beauty. He stretches his arms out and his eyes flutter open, as he sees me his face lights up with that smile.

"Good morning gorgeous." I say as I head back towards him, I'll clean myself up later.

"Morning Geta, how long were we sleeping for?" He asks,

"Not long it's not really morning, its evening." I tell him as I sit beside him and stroke his hair,

He stretches again and runs his hands over his belly.

"What's this?" He asks as his hand gets covered in the sticky white substance that covers his chest and stomach,

He lifts his finger up and licks it, it takes all of my strength not to laugh at him.

"That's your own come." I tell him pursing my lips together so no giggles can escape,

"Ewwww, Vegeta why did you let me lick that? If it was yours it wouldn't be so bad, but mine that's just..." He trails off,

"Disgusting?" I offer,

"Yeah" he answers and looks at me with the most horrified expression on his face; I lose control and burst into fits of laughter,

"It's not funny Geta." He protests, but that just makes me laugh all the more,

"Come on baby, let's go have a shower." I take his hand and lead him through to the bathroom,

The shower unit is very small and it's a little awkward to fit both our muscular bodies into the small space. We manage it eventually, the only other option is to shower separately and there's no way either of us are going to do that. We stand under the warm water and stare into each other's eyes. My arms are round his waste and his are hung loosely over my shoulders. I don't think this moment can get any more perfect. But then I start to think about when Chi-Chi comes home and that we have to go back to pretending we are just friends again. The thought makes me frown I look down at the floor.

He gently lifts my face so I have to look at him, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just wish that things could stay like this all the time, I don't want to return to normality, I want to be with you Kakarot, publicly."

"Yeah that would be cool, Chi-Chi and Bulma would kill us though. But hey, then we could be together in other world." He smiles,

"I doubt we'd end up in the same place babe." He gives me a gorgeous half smile and starts playing with my hair,

He is so easily distracted. He pushes my hair down and giggles when it pops back up again, "My god you're adorable" I said aloud as I couldn't keep the thought contained,

The next two days pass in a blur. Me and Kakarot spend the whole time eating and fucking and sleeping, mainly fucking though to be fair, I'm surprised he can still walk, I never want it to end but unfortunately his harpy of a wife is due home any minute now so I have to leave him. We stand in his kitchen kissing each other, neither one of us wanting to let go.

"I've got to go." I mumble into his mouth, I pull away and start to walk toward the front door.

He catches my arm and pulls me back, "One more kiss, pleeease Geta." The playful smile on his face is totally irresistible.

"Sure Kakarot, why not." I kiss him again, gently this time; I don't want to give him a boner right before his wife walks in the door

Don't want her getting any ideas. I pull away again and open the front door just in time to see Chi-Chi's car pulls up outside.

"Shit!" I quickly close the door again, "She's here what shall I do?"

Kakarot starts to panic, "Oh no she's gonna actually kill me, hide!" He suggests,

"Calm down baby, she can't kill you she's just a woman, its fine I'll go out the window." I jump out and duck down behind the wall just as the door opens and Kakarot's family enter the house.

I wait for a moment.

"Oh Goku, look at the state of this place, can I not leave you alone for two days without you trashing the place?"

Chi-Chi drawls on and on about the mess but still gives Kakarot a kiss on the cheek causing me to clench my fists in un-reasonable anger. Gohan is looking around with a confused expression.

"Dad, is Vegeta here?" He asks,

"No Gohan, why would Vegeta be here?" Kakarot says in attempted innocence, blushing and nervously laughing.

"I dunno, I just feel like I can sense him." Gohan explained suspiciously,

Shit I forgot the demi Saiyan could sense power levels, of course he would be familiar with mine.

"Well he better not be here, that ignorant so called prince is not welcome in my home" Chi-Chi declares. I see Kakarot's eyes narrow at her but he doesn't argue.

"Are you sure Dad? I'm sure I can sense him."

' _That's my queue to leave, and quickly.'_

I sneak a little further away from the window just to be extra sure no one sees me before I blast off into the sky and head home. I stop of in the supermarket on my way home however and buy six big fish, to tell Bulma that I caught them on my fun fishing trip.

She will be so pleased.

 **Beta Reader: _NoneReviewingReadersWillBeShot - AO3_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5,

A Swift Kick,

* * *

Kakarot was going training with his friends and practically begged me to go with him.

 _"Come on Geta, I don't want to be apart from you if I don't have to."_

How could I argue with that, he had a good point.

I suggested we bail out on them and go and _'train'_ on our own, but he was having none of it. So here I am hiding behind a boulder like a fool for five minutes so that it doesn't look like we turned up together. We don't want people to start asking questions, I feel like a schoolgirl. I can hear Kakarot greeting his friends in the distance, he tells them he has invited me to come along and no-one sounds too enthused about it.

Good, they're fools and it's a waste of time for me and Kakarot to be training with these weak, feeble earthlings anyway. We could both destroy each of them with one punch so I don't know why he bothers. Someone like Kakarot is superior to any man, even myself, though I'd never admit it out loud. He knows it too of course but cares too much for my feelings to point it out.

"Vegeta?" I'm interrupted from my thoughts by Krillin standing there looking at me confusedly, "Why are you hiding behind a rock?" he asks seemingly baffled by what I was doing,

God damn this little bald man. Why does he have to turn up at the worst possible times, _all the time_. He knows about me and Kakarot's relationship and I feel my face blushing.

"I'm not hiding, why on earth would I be hiding?" I snap, realization soon dawns on his face,

"Oh! You came with Goku didn't you?"

"No!...yes…just don't tell the others OK, or you'll regret it!" I threaten him,

He holds his hands out in front of him in a form of gesture, "It's cool Vegeta, your secret is safe with me…so what exactly is the deal with you and Goku anyway?" He then asks,

"It's difficult for me to talk about…"

"You could at least try." He prompts,

I look at him and even though I know he doesn't like me, I can see that he genuinely cares about how I'm feeling. Obviously he has the same compassion as my Kakarot. He is a nice guy and I like him marginally more than I did five minutes ago and who knows maybe getting an outsiders opinion on the situation could help.

"It's complicated Krillin, Goku is in love with me. But we are both married, and obviously we are both men so we're not sure how this is going to play out."

He thinks for a moment, "And are you in love with Goku?"

"Of course." I answer through gritted teeth, "Do you really think I would be standing here asking for your advice if I wasn't?" Surely even he had to know I would never say anything like this if I wasn't serious,

"And do you make each other happy?"

"Every moment I've spent with him have been the happiest of my life." The sincerity in my voice shocks even me and I realize that I really meant every word I just said,

I see Krillin's eyebrows raise as well, he too clearly surprised by my words.

"Then go with it Vegeta, fuck what everyone else thinks, they will get over it eventually. You see love is too precious to just let it go, and if you and Goku are really in love you need to hold on to that."

Wow…the idiot does have a brain in there somewhere.

"Thanks Krillin." I say and I really mean it,

"Glad I could help, now let's go and beat each other up a bit huh?"

I smile, "Sounds like a plan, just don't expect to actually land a punch on me." My cocky nature swiftly returned,

"Oh don't worry, I don't." He smiles back and we walk out towards the others,

Kakarot looks confused when he sees me and Krillin walking over together, maybe even a little jealous, that is so cute. I give him a little smile and a wink and he shoots one back at me.

"Hey guys, you ready to train?"

I glance around the pathetic little circle of men. Piccolo, a green Namekian wearing a turban and a long white cape. He is the only one who may actually land a punch on me, if he's _very_ lucky. Yamcha, a ridiculous, scarred faced, little weed who used to date my wife a long time ago. Tien, a big muscular man with three eyes and a bald head, he may be big but he's really quite weak, then finishing it off with Krillin, Kakarot and me.

I'm looking forward to kicking all their asses. It will be nice to actually be able to cause some minor damage. When I train with Kakarot I don't want to hurt him so I end up holding back a lot more than I usually would. If I spar with Piccolo I may even be able to let go, just a little.

They all decide a tournament is the best way to go.

"Yep, sounds good to me." Yamcha says, "Even though we all know who will be in the final, should be fun to watch though." He continued,

We all know full well that it will be me and Kakarot in the final and this worries me. I'll have to hit him a bit harder than I have been recently or all these guys would think I've turned sissy.

I can't have that.

But of course I can't actually hurt him, I just can't physically bring myself to do it.

The tournament begins and first up is Piccolo and Yamcha. It's a good fight but we all know that Piccolo is holding back for entertainments sake. He is the strongest of the two. Next up is me and Tien. I don't really care for entertainment and the fight is over in moments. Kakarot and Krillin are next and Kakarot mucks about with him for a while before taking him down.

I watch him fight and I'm left in a state of awe.

His movements are fluent like liquid, he is graceful yet powerful. Fast yet concise. He really is an amazing fighter. His muscles ripple as he moves, he makes my mouth water.

As the fight ends and the guys walk back over to where we stand I high five Kakarot, "Good fight." I offer in compliment,

"Thanks Geta." I scowl at him for calling me that accursed nickname in public,

I glance around but luckily no-one seems to be paying any attention. Apart from Krillin, who has a ridiculous grin on his face. I shoot him a dark glare as well before I go off to fight Piccolo. This is what I've been looking forward to. We stand facing each other, the Namekian has a very serious expression on his face.

I wonder if he remembers this is a friendly fight.

No matter though, I'll win regardless. Suddenly he charges at me, obviously trying to catch me off guard. I dodge the attack with ease and counter with a punch that connects with his face with staggering force. If I'd hit any of the earthlings like that they would be immediately shut down. But not the Namek, he's strong. His mouth is bleeding but he comes at me again.

This time he gets a cheap hit to my chest in, I'm impressed. We continue to fight until I grow bored of him and kick him hard in the head. He goes down like a bag of hammers, and stays down. The other guys come and help him up, he's a little dizzy at first but soon snaps out of it. He shakes my hand and congratulates me on a good win, I smile half-heartedly at him.

"Well this is the one we've all been waiting for, Goku verses Vegeta" Tien announces,

We both start to walk a safe distance away from the others. Saiyan fights can get pretty intense.

"I'll have to hit you hard." He whispers, "But don't worry, I'll be as gentle as I can."

"You don't need to be gentle with me Kakarot I'm a warrior, not a variety of flower." I answer angrily,

He flashes me that smile, "Even still, I'll be gentle, you always are with me" He says softly,

God this man always knows exactly what to say to make me melt. We stand facing each other the same way I just did with Piccolo but this has a whole different feel to it. With Piccolo I wanted to show how strong I was and win the fight, with Kakarot it would hurt more to win, so I want to lose.

Suddenly Kakarot disappears from in front of me.

He must have used instant transmission but I didn't even see him raise his hand, god he is unbelievably fast. Where is he? I look all around but there's no sign of him, until he taps me on the shoulder, I spin round and try to throw a punch at him, but he's gone again. His speed as astounding. I can't touch him. Suddenly he's back in front of me and we start to throw kicks and punches that we each know the other can dodge.

"Hey guys." I didn't notice Krillin walking over until he was right next to us,

We stop mucking around and look at him, "You might want to stop dancing and start fighting if you don't want anyone to suspect anything." He suggests,

"Was it that obvious?" Kakarot asks,

"Well, you were grinning at each other like a pair of love sick puppies and your hits were weaker than mine." He points out,

"Ok, thanks Krillin we'll try harder now." Kakarot promises and Krillin turns and walks back to the rest of the guys,

I realize I have to look like I want to hurt him so I just go for it, my fist connects with Kakarot's face and he falls to the ground. Shit, I didn't mean to hit him that hard. I just stand there staring at him and feeling like the most horrible, awful person in the universe. He isn't too fazed and jumps straight back up again. I am still standing there slightly stunned and I don't notice his foot flying towards my head until it's too late.

I wake up to voices and blackness.

"Geta, Geta wake up I'm so sorry!"

It was the first thing I could hear somewhat clearly.

"Kakarot?" I mumble, my vision clears and I realize I'm in Kakarot's arms his face is inches from mine and he looks so worried,

"What happened?" I ask,

"Oh thank god you're ok, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to kick you that hard, I was supposed to be gentle, I am such a dick." He puts his hand on my face and I lean in to his touch,

Then I remember where I am. I slowly look away from Kakarot into three very confused faces. Krillin just looks uncomfortable.

"Get off me Kakarot you moron!" I yell and wriggle out of his arms,

As soon as I stood up I knew it was a mistake.

My head feels like its spinning at a hundred miles per-hour and my legs won't do as I tell them. I fall back and Kakarot catches me in his arms, like he would let me fall. Oh well let the earthlings look, at least now we've given them something to gossip about when we leave.

"Kakarot, I think I'm going to puke, I don't feel too good." He purses his lips and nods his head,

"Mmmm hmmmm I can see that." He says with a tiny smile playing at the corner of his mouth,

He stands up with me cradled in his arms like a baby. How humiliating.

"Sorry guys I'm gonna have to take him to my bed." He announces, and all their eyes widen,

"Oh, I mean, take him and put him in my bed... I don't mean that I'm gonna get in bed with him because that would be crazy." He corrects himself with a small chuckle,

"Bye guys." He calls before flying away with me still in his arms,

"You never cease to amaze me Kakarot…" I mumble, "Every time you open your mouth you prove you're an idiot…" Then the blackness moves in again and captures me in its embrace,

 **Beta Reader: _NoneReviewingReadersWillBeShot - AO3_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6,

Unforeseen Interruptions,

* * *

I woke up in Kakarot's small bed feeling a little light headed, but better than before.

God damn that fool for making me look so weak in front of all his pathetic friends, I bet they are all laughing at me. Still, I can't help but admire him; it takes a strong man to bring down the prince of all Saiyans. I wonder where Kakarot's wife is? I better get up quick I don't think she would be very impressed if she came home and found me in her bed, but even so the thought of that scenario brings a small smirk to my face.

I wonder out of the bedroom and down the shortest of corridors to the kitchen, Kakarot has his back to me and doesn't hear my approach. He's sitting at the small round table eating an apple. It takes him three bites until it's finished and then he throws it across the room towards the trash can, but misses completely, and reaches for another. It was then that he caught sight of me from the corner of his eye.

"Geta, you're awake. Are you ok? Gee I really hit you hard didn't I?" He starts to faff about turning my head from side to side checking if I'm ok,

"Get off me you fool, of course I'm ok, you could hardly cause me any damage, I'm the strongest in the-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I just wanted to check I hadn't hurt you too badly, even the strongest in the universe can't be too careful." He says cheerily and taps me on the nose,

"You're mocking me aren't you?" I ask flatly, he can hardly keep a straight face,

"Noooo I'm not Geta, honest." A small giggle escapes him,

"Stop laughing at me clown, or I'll show you what the prince of all Saiyans is capable of." I threatened,

He can't hold it in any longer and collapses into fits of giggles on the ground.

"I'll kill you!" I shout, and pin him to the ground,

"Vegeta, when you used to threaten me with death you at least looked serious, this time you're even smiling, you look so cute." He managed through his laughter,

"I am not, I don't smile and I'll show you cute." I growl, as I slam his body into the ground, the small house shakes around us,

Kakarot looks up at me panting, the smile on his face has changed into something quite different, and he looks so hot.

It is amazing how fast he can go from worried to horny, but I do tend to have that effect on people.

Suddenly he grabs the back of my neck and yanks me roughly down to him, "Kiss me…" He mumbles, and I crush his lips with mine,

He then kisses my neck and shoulder, tentatively biting me as he moves down my body. I feel as though I'm melting, I love the feeling of his soft lips on my skin, his hard strong arms wrapped around me, but most of all I just love the fact that I can now call him mine, even if it is only when no one else is listening.

 _My_ Kakarot.

His hands run over my chest, slowly down my stomach and between my legs. He looks at me every few moments as if asking for permission, I don't hesitate to nod and give it to him. He lays me on my back on the floor and moved down between my legs. He yanks down my trousers and pants on one go, my hard member springs free, making the grin on his face grow even more.

"Oh, I see you are ready for me my prince." He exclaims,

Hearing him call me that awakens something primal inside me, I let out a low guttural growl as he wraps his large hand around me and slowly moves up and down, twisting as he does so, it feels divine.

My eyes half close and my breathing becomes heavy as I enjoy the feeling. I prop myself up on my elbows so I can watch him pleasure me. It's never been easy for me letting my guard down during sex but with Kakarot everything is so different, I can fully relax around him. His tongue flicks over the end of my cock and I moan slightly to let him know I approve, he slowly takes me into his mouth and starts to suck, its hot and wet inside. He flicks his tongue around the head as he sucks.

His eyes are still on my face I've never seen a more mesmerizing sight than him on all fours between my legs, blush across his cheeks, mouth full of my cock, and eyes burning like fire. He is so good at this he can usually make me come in a few minutes.

I am just getting that tingly feeling all over when he stops abruptly, "Shit, Chi-Chi is home!" He grabs my cock with one hand and puts the other on his forehead, I blink and when I open my eyes I'm in my bedroom, "Sorry Geta I gotta go, love you." And with that he is gone,

My disappointment escapes through my mouth in a strangled little whimper, I'm glad no one was around to hear it. I suppose I'm going to have to finish myself off. My hands could never feel as good as his though, I briefly wonder if I got the woman to do it would that count as cheating on Kakarot, but I quickly dismiss that thought, I don't want her hands on me anymore.

I grip myself tightly and think about Kakarot, the way his back arches when I fuck him, the way he bites his bottom lip so hard he sometimes draws blood, the way his eyes roll back and he screams my name when he comes, the way his sweat makes his muscles glimmer like a thousand shattered diamonds across his skin. The way he pulls my hair in ecstasy, and runs his nails down my back, and the arousing noises that he makes when I go down on him. The way he tastes in my mouth, his smell, the way he feels on the inside, and I'm done. I explode all over my own hand…that was faster than expected I'm really going to have to work on my stamina.

I kick my trousers off and head toward my shower room when there is a knock at the door, "Vegeta, are you in there?" Bulma calls out,

I wonder what she could possibly want. We have hardly spoken to each other for the past month. It was already awkward after the Kakarot incident, but when she blurted it out at dinner things went from bad to worse. I am actually really pleased that she told everyone about the incident the way she did though. If she hadn't of done it Kakarot still wouldn't know how I felt about him and would still be keeping his feelings for me a secret.

Without knowing it Bulma made my miserable life worth living again. But I can't tell her that. I have to play the part, so I've stormed around the house occasionally grunting to acknowledge her existence.

It's suited me fine really because whilst we are ignoring each other I haven't had to make any excuses as to where I've been when I've been with Kakarot. I'm sure the not knowing is killing her, but she is far too stubborn to talk to me first. Hence my confusion at her coming to my bedroom.

"One moment woman, I'm not dressed." I snap trying to wipe the come from my hand onto an old t-shirt and throwing it into the corner of the room,

Hopefully she won't notice it there.

She comes in anyway, "For god's sake Vegeta, I'm your wife, I've seen you naked a hundred times." She plonks herself down on my bed as I clumsily pull my trousers back on,

Bulma then eyes me suspiciously, "What were you doing in here?" She asks curiously,

"Nothing, what do you want?" She looks at my sweaty face, then at my disheveled bed sheets, and lastly at the crumpled t-shirt in the corner,

Her eyebrows raise as she looks back to me, a small smirk on her face. She knows full well what I was doing in here, vulgar woman.

She clears her thought "Anyway…I saw Chichi in town today, we had a little chat, she says Goku has been acting really strange for the last few weeks, and you two seem to be hanging out a lot, so any idea what might be up with him?"

I search her face for any sign of sarcasm. They say if a woman asks you a question answer truthfully, because they probably already know the answer and are just waiting to see if you lie. But there's no way I'm ready to admit anything yet, I'm having way too much fun with Kakarot to go and ruin it by letting our wives know.

I'm going to drag this out as long as possible, "How should I know what's bothering the fool." I offer,

"Well I just thought he may have confided in you, seeing how close you two have gotten." She reasoned,

"We have not gotten close, we meet, we train, we leave, that's all. If his silly wife thinks he is cheating on her maybe she should ask him herself, or better yet you ask him, I thought you and the clown were besties." I say the last word in a silly high pitched voice,

I must say I'm quite impressed with myself, my acting skills are second to none, I nearly believed myself that I didn't know why he's been distant from Chichi. "Who said anything about cheating?" She asked, looking at me expectantly,

I replay our conversation in my head.

Fuck…

No one said anything about cheating, "I guessed, am I right?"

"No you're not, but it would explain a lot of what she said, do you really think Goku would cheat on Chi-Chi? He doesn't seem the type." Bulma answered and then added her own question,

Oh he is so the type, as am I.

I know I should just shut this conversation down and tell her to leave my room, but I'm intrigued as to what Chichi has said, "I don't know, I don't really know Kakarot all that well, what did Chi-Chi say?" I questioned,

"She said he is out more than usual, won't tell her where he is going, or who he is with. He won't have sex with her, and he hardly touches her. She keeps coming home to find the bed un-made, she assumed he was sleeping in it, which is unusual for him, but maybe she's wrong, maybe he's been fucking in it." She replied,

I can see her extraordinary brain running it over and over. She is too smart for her own good sometimes. How can I stop her thinking about this before she figures anything else out?

"Well, if that's the case maybe you should mind your own business and leave them to sort it out."

I know this is futile; she is like a dog with a bone when it comes to things like this. She won't let it go until she reaches the very bottom of it.

Fuck it.

"Vegeta, have you even met me before? Since when do I ever mind my own business? No, I'm gonna figure this out. I'm gonna ask Goku myself, which is why I've organized a trip to the beach tomorrow, I expect you to be there."

Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world, there's no way I'm going to leave Kakarot to deal with this, he is such a moron. Bulma would have him falling over his words within a minute.

I have no idea how I am going to stop this conversation from happening but I just can't let Bulma talk to Kakarot, "Do you want me to talk to him? Maybe he would feel more comfortable talking to another man." I suggest,

She gives me a strange look, "Really Vegeta, you would do that for me? Thanks so much. Ok you talk to him first and if you don't get anywhere then I'll talk to him." She gets up from the bed and flits over to me trying to kiss my lips but I instinctively cringe away from her.

She smiles a little half smile, "Still not forgiven me for embarrassing you, huh? That's cool I'll wait." And with that she leaves my room,

I exhale a sigh of relief. God I thought she would never leave.

Well looks like I'll be going to the beach tomorrow, I hate the beach. But the thought of watching Kakarot in his little trunks, all wet and salty makes it a little more bearable; ok maybe a lot more bearable.

I'm actually really looking forward to it.

 **Beta Reader: _NoneReviewingReadersWillBeShot - AO3_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7,

Don't Close Your Eyes,

* * *

I lay on a deck chair, in the heat. Cold drink in hand, totally relaxed. I had the good sense to bring my darkest sunglasses with me today. That way no one can tell where my eyes are, who I'm watching. He knows I'm watching him though, and my god is he putting on a show for me. I can't take my eyes of him; neither can any woman on the beach for that matter, much to Chi-Chi's disapproval.

Good, let the bitch seethe.

He won't be hers for that much longer anyway. He will be mine, all mine. I am almost looking forward to telling Chi-Chi just to see the look on her ugly mug, I can imagine it now 'Bitch I'm fucking your husband' yeah…

"What's got you all smiley?" Bulma asks,

"I'm surprised you could drag your eyes off of Kakarot for long enough to notice." I slur back lazily,

She blushes and looks down "Oh ha-ha you noticed that did you?" She laughs nervously,

I didn't really care that she was looking at him, everyone was, I just didn't want to tell her why I was smiling, might cause some tension.

I reach for a strawberry from the bowl I have strategically placed on my thighs. I wouldn't want any stirrings down there causing me embarrassment. I bite into the juicy berry as Kakarot decides to stretch his muscles before a swim. He has his back to me. His hands clasped together, raised high above his head and he arches his back, pushing his butt out in my direction. The small red swimming pants he wears hardly cover anything; oh he is so getting it later.

I am very happy that I have this bowl right now. He risks a small glance at me before wading into the water then swimming away. He is hardly visible in a few moments and the temperature on the beach seems to drop a few degrees. Bulma and Chichi are seated on towels just to the left of me. Kakarot's other friends are playing football on the sand.

"Oh come on Chichi, cheer up. It's not Goku's fault everyone is looking at him." Bulma tries to comfort her friend who is sitting with her arms folded shooting dirty looks at any woman who catches her eye,

"He's doing it on purpose Bulma, I know he is, Goku has never been sexy in all his life, he's a lumbering oath, now suddenly he's strutting around like a Calvin Klein model." She has a point,

Maybe I ought to get him to slow down a bit.

He is swimming back to shore now I will go and talk to him. I lean in to Bulma's ear and whisper, "I'm going to go talk to Kakarot about that silly cheating theory of yours." She smiles and nods,

I then put the bowl down on the sand and stand up but by the time I have done that a very annoyed Chichi has marched to the edge of the water and is shouting loudly at her husband.

"You are making a fool of me Goku, stop showing off." She shouts, Kakarot has turned as red as his swimming shorts with embarrassment, and looks at the ground

I can't stand it why does this ridiculous human have so much influence over him; he almost looks scared of her.

People on the beach are watching and sniggering, "Sorry Chi-Chi." I hear him mutter,

"Well that's not good enough Goku!" she screams and slaps him across his face,

I am there in a flash.

I push her back and stand in front of Kakarot, a terrifying snarl erupting from my throat. I stop abruptly as I startle even myself so I try to calm down but it's just not happening, my blood is boiling I need to get out of here before I hurt her.

The whole beach is silent, "Don't ever touch him." I say to Chichi dangerously quietly, through gritted teeth,

She nods and I can see the fear all over her face, I take Kakarot's arm and lead him to the water, "We are going for a swim." I tell him as I walk into the water,

"Ok Geta." He whispers back, I sense fear in his voice as well,

God what kind of monster has that wretched woman turned me into?

Even my Kakarot is wary of me now? No matter, I will put his mind at ease when we are safely away from all these prying eyes. I know of a small island a couple of miles out to sea, we should be there in a few minutes, as we are swiftly swimming in its direction. We reach the island and sit on the secluded little beach, it's nice here.

"This would be an awesome spot for a picnic." Kakarot mumbles next to me,

I look over to him sheepishly, "Sorry about all that baby, are you ok?"

"Well…..not really…what happened back there, Geta?" He asked,

"I don't know, when she…hit you…I just lost it, I feel very protective over you." I feel my teeth gritting in anger again,

"Well you are gonna have to learn to keep it together, you growled at my wife for god's sake. What are you an animal?"

I wink at him, "You know I'm an animal."

"Tsk, I didn't mean in bed silly." he can't hide the smile in his voice,

I am forgiven.

I crawl over to him and kiss the corner of his mouth and he smiles, "You're lucky I love you so much, or I'd have killed you for pushing the mother of my child like that."

"Ohhh scary Kakarot, I like it, keep going."

He plays along, grabbing me roughly round the neck and puts his face inches from mine, "If you ever disrespect me like that again Vegeta, I will destroy you, do you understand me?"

"Loud and clear, Kakarot."

"Right well it will do you good to remember it." He bites my bottom lip,

Hard.

I make a hissing sound as he draws blood, I can taste it in my mouth.

"Now get on your knees." He orders as he shoves me into the right position and stands in front of me,

Pulling his tiny pants down just enough to expose himself, he grabs my hair and pushes my head forward. I put my hands on his waist and take him in my mouth, I will never get over how good he tastes, everything about this man is delicious. He pushes me harder completely controlling the speed and depth that I suck him, it's nice to see my usually shy, nervous boyfriend take the lead for once, he slipped into the role so easily, and I'm surprised I like it, but I do, very much.

If anyone else dared to degrade me like this I would blast them to oblivion but when my Kakarot does it, it's a real turn on.

He pulls me off and slips two fingers into my mouth, "Wet them." He demands,

I happily comply before he then takes his fingers from my mouth and roughly spins me round and yanks my trunks down.

"What are you doing Kakarot?" I ask suddenly panicking, as I realize what he is doing,

"I'm preparing you." He answers,

"Preparing me for what exactly?"

"For… you know." He blushes,

Scary Kakarot melts away in an instant and is replaced with my adorable shy guy.

He can't hold eye contact with me anymore, "I thought that's what you wanted Vegeta, I know that I wanted to…..you know."

"You wanted to fuck me?" I asked hesitantly,

"Well….yeah." He sits down on the sand and looks so sad,

How can I make this right? Am I really ready to submit to him completely? To let him dominate me? I'm not sure. I sit next to him and put my arm around his shoulder. We have both pulled our pants up by now and the mood has totally gone.

"Kakarot, don't be upset, it's just I don't think you will fit. You'll rip me in half."

"I won't Geta I promise I'll be gentle." He assured,

"Yeah I've heard that before, I seem to recall it ended with me knocked out and you having to carry me home." I reminded,

"That was different, and you were wrong before, I don't want to fuck you Geta, I want to make love to you, I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel, I want to hear _you_ moan and scream _my_ name, I want to be inside _you_ , just this once Geta please, if you hate it I will stop."

God how could I argue with that.

I am actually scared but I know I have to do this for him, "Sure Kakarot" I sigh, and his face lit up like fire,

I could literally see the desire in his eyes, and I can understand that. I have wanted him that intensely many times before, it would be wrong of me to deny him; he is a man after all.

"I'll be right back." He says as he disappears and reappears in seconds with a towel and a pot of Vaseline,

I feel totally nervous and a bit stupid for ever agreeing to this. He lays the towel down on the ground, before taking my hand and leading me to it.

"Lay down." He instructs me so I do as he says and he then takes off my shorts whilst kissing and nibbling my neck,

Once they are off he quickly pulls off his own. I am frozen with panic now, there is no going back, I am about to get fucked by Kakarot. There's no way to stop this without really upsetting him, and I promised myself never to upset him. Where the fuck is Krillin when you need him, I could do with the little bald passion killer turning up now, but no, he is nowhere to be seen.

He continues to kiss my neck and shoulders, "Relax Vegeta." He whispers, "If you are tense it will hurt, this position however hurts the least." He puts two fingers into the Vaseline pot and lowers them between my legs, "Please relax, I promise I won't hurt you, and I promise not to get sand in your butthole."

I can't help but smile and relax a little, "How romantic." I say flatly,

He doesn't answer just kisses me and ever so slowly pushes one finger inside me. I feel it slip in quite easily; it feels strange but not totally unpleasant.

I relax a little more; maybe this won't be so bad. He wiggles his finger around inside me, I feel a bit squirmy but it doesn't hurt. Kakarot kisses me, his tongue exploring my mouth, he tastes like salt water. I close my eyes and try to relax a little more. He slips another finger inside me and starts to scissor them, just like I do to him. It's cute that he is copying what I do I smile behind his kiss and he must feel it because he gasps and kisses me even deeper. He pulls his fingers out slowly and moves closer to me.

I feel his cock pressing against my entrance and start to protest, he puts his finger to my mouth, "Shhhhhh. Do you trust me Geta?" He asked,

I nod.

"Good, then shut up…I love you."

I nod again to give him permission to continue.

He moves forward ever so slowly, every tiny movement stings me and I wince in pain but I can deal with it. My Kakarot is worth the pain. He keeps moving forward until he is buried deep inside me. My eyes are tightly closed but tears still roll silently down my face, it does hurt but It also feels good to have made him so happy.

"Open your eyes…" He whispers above me,

I do and the sight I see takes my breath away, Kakarot's face is a mixture of pride, lust, love, and pure ecstasy, his hair is blonde and shines brighter than the sun behind him. His eyes are the color of the sea, sparkling with intensity yet still soft and looking only at me. I have never seen anything so beautiful in all my life and I want him.

I want this.

Suddenly I wonder why I was so reluctant. There is no pain in the world that could stop me from wanting to see that face. He is stunning, he is mine, and I am his.

He looks into my eyes and waits for me to give him instructions, "What are you waiting for? Fuck me." He immediately pulls out almost completely and slams back into me,

I scream out in pleasure and pain, my stomach tightens and I can't keep the noises from escaping my mouth. It's like these moans are coming from somewhere deep inside of me somewhere that I have no control over. A place in my body that I didn't even know existed. My eyes automatically close with every strong thrust he makes but I force them open again so I can see him. I take in every groove, every ripple of his well-defined perfect body.

He is flawless, a golden god whom I have the honor of belonging to. My head is spinning and bright lights flash in front of my eyes. I am in another world, a world where nothing else matters but this amazing man and this wonderful feeling. Above me he pants and whimpers slightly. He holds on to me tightly. One hand on my waist and the other on my shoulder. I couldn't escape even if I wanted to, but I don't want to, I don't ever want this feeling to end, "You. Are. Mine." He grunts between thrusts,

"Always…" I manage to answer only in a whisper but I know he heard me,

He keeps going his speed increasing, sweat dripping from our bodies, our moans becoming louder and louder as we draw nearer to release. He pushes harder grunting with effort hitting that sweet spot that causes fireworks inside my body, over and over again. I feel I have died and gone to heaven. I think this feeling can't get any more amazing, then suddenly it intensifies and I scream out his name again and again, it's the only word I can remember, just Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot, everything else is irrelevant. I feel him start to twitch inside as he comes, I also am close.

My insides are on fire as his hot seed fills me up. It's enough to push me over the edge and we finish together, sighing each other's names as we do. He leans down and rests on his elbows to kiss me as he slowly slides himself out of my body, I moan a little into his mouth and watch as his hair fades back to black.

"Thank you." He whispers in my ear,

"You don't have to thank me Kakarot, I'm your man…I've only done what I'm supposed to do." I say breathlessly,

"Did you hate it?" He asks nervously,

"No Kakarot, I loved every second of it, we will defiantly be taking turns from now on."

He smiles my favorite goofy smile and lays down next to me. My eyes are closed, all I can see is red as the bright sun rays hit my eye lids.

I am just about to drift off to sleep when I hear him call my name, "Geta."

"What?"

"What am I gonna say to Chi-Chi about what happened today?"

"Erm…Tell her we swam out to an island and you violently attacked me for the way I treated her, it's not too far from the truth, and you can even punch me in the face if you want."

"Why would I punch you in the face?" He looks confused,

"To make the story look more realistic of course." I replied, as if it should have been obvious,

"Oh, nah I don't want to punch you in the face, it's too pretty."

"I am not pretty…" I protested nonchalantly,

"Yeah you are!" He persisted,

"Fuck off Kakarot." I say with a grin,

 **Beta Reader: _NoneReviewingReadersWillBeShot - AO3_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8,

Shattered Glass,

* * *

It's been 3 days since I saw Kakarot at the beach.

I miss him.

Chi-Chi has got him running all sorts of errands and it seems when Kakarot and I left, Bulma put this idea in her mind that he was cheating on her. They devised a plan to keep him constantly busy so he couldn't sneak off to see the other woman. So here I am moping around waiting till he gets an opportunity to sneak away. I'm in the kitchen eating some eggs when my phone bleeps in my pocket, I pull it out full of enthusiasm.

 _*Hey Geta, I miss you*_

I text back straight away, _*Well tell your stupid wife to piss off and come see me then.*_

I put my phone down on the table and take a mouthful of egg.

 _Bleep._

The message reads, _*You know I can't, and you're supposed to say you miss me too*._

I can't even be bothered to answer that so I huff and put my phone away. I finish up my breakfast and head out to the gravity chamber, it's been a long time since I've done any proper training, Kakarot has been consuming all of my free time. I was looking forward to getting in there and pushing myself to the max.

I pass Bulma in the corridor, "Vegeta, where are you going?" She asks,

"Gravity chamber." I grunt back,

"Oh it's been a few of weeks since you've been in there, I was starting to worry you were sick or something."

"I'm fine why would you assume I was sick?" I snap,

"Well it's just that you've been acting stranger than usual…the last…few weeks…" She says the last part of her sentence slowly, obviously realising that Chi-Chi said the exact same thing to her about Kakarot,

We both stand there in silence whiles she turns this new information over in her brain before seemingly dismissing it, "Probably nothing…" She decides before she walks away with an intense look on her face,

' _I'm gonna have to talk to Kakarot about leaving our wives and going public with our relationship, if I ever see him again that is. It won't be long before Bulma figures this out.'_

I'm training hard my body is tired, hot and sweaty but I don't plan on stopping any time soon. I throw a punch that could causes some serious damage, within a second my punch is no longer aimed into thin air, instead my fist is hurtling towards Kakarots face. I pull back sharply and nearly snap my shoulder doing so.

"GOD DAMMIT BABY, YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK!" I yell and clutch my chest,

"You didn't answer my text." He says simply offering no apology for nearly scaring me half to death,

"Because I was training Kakarot, and how did you even escape the clutches of that bitch of yours anyway?" He gives me a disapproving look but doesn't argue with me,

"She sent me for firewood, I've got about ten minutes, let's go somewhere nice…let's go to our cliff." He says without giving it much thought,

I don't need to ask what cliff, I know he means the cliff where we first met, where we first kissed, and where we nearly killed each other, great memories. He takes my hand and I.T's us there. It's a wonderful day the sun is bright, and everything smells fresh. We lay next to each other on the grass and watch the birds fly over our heads before the blissful peace is broken.

"Vegeta, tell me about our home planet." Kakarot said all of a sudden,

"What do you want to know?" He wasn't specific so I had no idea where to start,

"Erm…what was the weather like?" He clearly hadn't prepared for this line of questioning,

"Strange question…it was hot, very hot. There wasn't much rain, we always had to be really careful with water, and sometimes we imported it from other planets because it was so scarce. Nothing much grew outside so we had to do all our farming in huge air conditioned buildings, for me this wasn't a problem, I was the prince I had everything I needed. But for the people of Vegeta-sai food was sometimes hard to come by." I explained,

"What was your dad like?"

"He was a strong man, and he ruled without mercy. When I was young he was everything I ever wanted to be. But now I realise he was actually a very flawed man." I continued,

"Do you miss him?"

The question gave me pause and I had to think for a moment, "No I don't…I don't really miss anything from my past. Not my planet, certainly not Freizer's ship. But I do miss my tail, and strangely enough I sometimes miss Nappa, even though he used to annoy the hell out of me."

"Heh-he but Vegeta, _you_ killed Nappa." Kakarot reminded with a chuckle,

"Yeah, yeah I know, he was fucking annoying."

He giggles like a girl at this response, "You're so weird…what about relationships did they work the same on Vegeta-sai?"

"Err not really, I mean there were still couples but Saiyans were a lot closer to lions than humans and many men lost their women to a stronger male, Saiyan women were attracted to power. A lot of things were measured by power level. There was a pecking order and the stronger you were the higher up you were."

"Is that what attracts you to me? My power level?" He asked curiously,

"Yes, amongst other things."

"What other things?" He was persistant,

"Well… you're cute, you can give me a challenge in a spar, and boy can you fuck."

"Heh-he Geta you're so naughty." He giggles again blushing, "What was your mum like?"

This is not a subject I feel happy discussing, not even with him, "I can't remember Kakarot…but why the sudden interest?" I was trying to change the subject,

"I dunno, I guess I was just thinking how you and I are attracted to each other, it's a bit strange, then I thought well…maybe it's not so strange, we are both the same species, maybe we aren't supposed to be with humans." He wasn't one for using his head but he was trying,

"Funny you should say that, I think Bulma is pretty close to figuring out what is going on between us, when do you think we should tell them? I don't want to sneak around in the dark with you forever, I want to flaunt you."

"Gee Vegeta…" He scratches the back of his head, "Chichi might actually kill me, but yeah I wanna flaunt you too, I think I'd better tell Gohan first, I don't want him getting told by Chichi, she will make me out to be the villain, and I can't lose my son." There was turmoil lacing his words,

"Ok when are you going to tell him?"

He sighs and looks a bit worried "Give me a couple of days to figure out the best way to handle this, and then I'll tell him."

I can't help but smile as all the possibilities run around in my head. I will be able to walk hand in hand with Kakarot in public, go shopping together, and take him to dinner. With no fear of being caught, I can't wait. I know this is going to be a long hard process, more for him than me, but it will be so worth it in the end. And I will be there to help him through every step of the way.

Whatever goes wrong I will fix it for him. I look over at him he looks relaxed, eyes closed soaking up the sun. There's really not a lot I wouldn't do for him, I would kill for him, I would destroy worlds for him, and I would even die for him. There's never been anyone in my life that I have valued more than myself. I was always my favourite person, then suddenly…Kakarot. He completes me in every way, though I'm still not going to tell him that.

 _Bleep!_

My phone goes off in my pocket.

 _*Vegeta are you with Goku? Chi-Chi says he has snuck off again and you are not in the gravity chamber.*_

' _fuck.'_

"Kakarot you had better get home quick, we've been caught, Chichi knows you've snuck off"

"Oh maaan, never mind it was worth it, see you later Geta, love you." He whines before he kisses me passionately and then disappears,

Once he is gone I stand up and suddenly become aware of another power level somewhere behind me. I look around but can't see anyone; I know he's there though.

It's Gohan.

I wonder how long he has been there, what has he seen. I'm not good with kids especially teenagers, they are whiney, smelly, horrible things.

"Gohan I know your there, you can come out now." I call out,

He steps out from behind a rock, "What are you doing out here?"

He looks embarrassed, "Mum sent me to find dad, he was smart enough to hide his power level so I followed yours, and I knew he'd be with you, he's always with you now days." He explained,

"Yeah…? Well we've been doing some special training together." I lied,

He laughs a humourless laugh, "Ha-ha is that what you call it?"

He knows.

The boy is probably the most intelligent kid in the world, plus he's half saiyan, of course he knows.

"Uh Gohan, it's difficult to explain, you need to talk to your dad before you do anything else." I didn't want to deal with this, it was Kakarot's job, after all it was his kid,

"Oh I'm gonna talk to my dad alright, and I'm gonna tell him to stay the hell away from you. You can't just destroy my family like this coz you want to fuck my dad."

I'm shocked into silence; this young well-mannered boy speaking to me like this is something I never expected to see. He's usually such a quiet little thing. I know what his temper can be like though so I think it's best to try not to anger him too much at this point.

"It's not like that Gohan, it's not just about…intercourse, it's more than that. You really need to go and talk to your dad."

He stares at me for a moment I can see the hatred pouring off of him, "Stay away from my dad." He warns before flying off in the direction of his home,

I quickly pull my phone from my pocket.

 _*Kakarot we have a problem, Gohan knows about us and he's headed your way now.*_

I then text Bulma, _*No I'm not with him, I've no idea where the baka is.*_

I'm not sure what to do with myself now.

Should I just go home?

Should I go to Kakarot's house so he doesn't have to deal with all this alone? Would it be better or worse if I was there?

I really don't know.

Is Gohan going to tell Chi-Chi? Will she slap him again?

Even just thinking about it makes me feel the anger rising inside me. I need to be close to him, I know full well that protecting him from Chi-Chi is completely unnecessary she is just a human but I still feel like I need to. I have become so protective over Kakarot I just can't leave him to deal with her alone. I lower my power level right down low and head towards his home. I stay back in the trees I can't see anything happening all looks quiet. Then I hear a shout from the woods behind me, it sounds like Gohan.

I make my way towards it, I can hear it more clearly now, "Well its either him or me dad, if you leave mum and run off with that psychopath I will never call you my dad again, I will never speak to you again, and I will spit on that piece of scum you apparently love every time I see him, so what's it gonna be?"

Kakarot has tears in his eyes, "Gohan don't make me choose…"

"You have to."

"Then I choose you son, I will always choose you".

I step out from my hiding place, "Kakarot…?"

He made me finally feel my heart…after years of thinking it didn't exist, and now it is in tatters.

I can't believe what I just heard. Obviously I knew he was going to choose his son, what kind of father wouldn't? But it still hurt like hell to hear him say it.

He looks at me with unshed tears in his eyes, "Sorry Vegeta, I can't see you anymore, I'm going home to my family." He turns and walks away with Gohan,

"Kakarot…" I repeat, but he doesn't look back, he just goes,

I am a mess.

I don't know what to do so I just go home.

I walk into the kitchen to find Bulma at the dining table, "Vegeta, what's wrong?" She asks,

"Nothing just a bad training session."

Lies seem to fall from my mouth so freely now days I don't even need to stop and think about it, they just roll of my tongue as if it was nothing at all, just another lie…

"Vegeta, tell me, what happened." Bulma pleads grabbing my shoulders and looking into my eyes,

"I'm going to my room." I inform her and push her gently to the side,

As I ascend the stairs I can hear her calling behind me but I'm not really listening "When you want to talk about him, I'm here for you…"

I flop onto my bed and let myself be consumed by the blackness that I can feel all around me.

My world has shattered like broken glass.

My life is over.

 **Beta Reader: _NoneReviewingReadersWillBeShot - AO3_**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Its Bulma's birthday. It's been a week since Kakarot walked away from me and I feel empty. There's a void left behind that nothing or no one can fill. I'm sitting on the sofa flicking through channels, not even paying attention to what I'm flicking past. I don't want to watch any of this crap. I haven't trained, I have only eaten what Bulma has forced me to eat, I haven't showered, I can't sleep. This week has just blurred into one dismal depressing amount of time with no end in sight. Bulma has been amazing, bringing me food and water and spending time talking at me, I would say talking to me but it's not as though she ever gets much of a response. She obviously knows something is terribly wrong, but she hasn't once pushed me to talk about it. She has just been there, which is exactly what I need right now. She and her mother are flitting around the house excitedly decorating and getting the house ready for the big party. I am never in a party mood, but even less now than ever before. I don't want anyone to see me like this, I don't want to talk to people.

Bulma comes into the room and sits softly down next to me. "Hey, what you doing?" she asks. I shake my head and shrug. "How about you go get yourself cleaned up, if you want to of course. People will be here in a few hours, Goku's coming."

My head snaps up automatically at the sound of his name "What? Why is he coming here?"

She smiles and looks at me strangely "he's my oldest friend Vegeta, why would he not come? Don't you want to see him?"

"Yes… I mean, I don't care."

She smiles again "so its settled then, go have a shower and get yourself dressed, ok."

I get up slowly, my legs hurt from lack of movement. I don't know how I feel right now. My heart is racing inside my chest, I want to see him more than anything but I know it's going to hurt like hell. I take a deep breath to steady my nerves. I look a total wreck, my usually immaculate hair is dishevelled and messy. My pumped up just out the gym muscles are deflated, my olive skin that glows with good health has taken on a greyish dull hue. I'm an embarrassment to my race, I can't let Kakarot see his prince like this. I am supposed to appear strong and unfazed by anything. I look at my hands, there is dirt under my finger nails, I'm a disgrace. I rush upstairs to sort myself out, taking the steps 3 at a time. I have only 2 hours to make myself presentable to the only person I have ever loved in all my long meaningless life. I look in the bathroom mirror, I look like shit.

I walk down the stairs exactly one hour and 45 minutes later. The women hear my footsteps and both turn to look in my direction, their eyes widen and their mouths hang open in shock. I stop walking "What?"

"Wow Vegeta you look absolutely amazing" Bulma says without taking her eyes off me, I could have sworn I saw I little drool as well. Maybe I overdone it a bit. I look down at myself. Tight black jeans and a crisp white shirt undone just enough to show my pecs off, sleeves rolled up and a pair of blood leather shoes. Yeah I look pretty hot if I do say so myself. My hair is back to its perfect state and I even got in 1000 push ups in the gravity chamber just to get my arms looking pumped again, I am one sexy Saiyan.

Pretty soon the doorbell rings and Bulma instructs me to open it, I do and in come a few ditzy females all dressed up in sparkles. They enter the house while blatantly eyeing me up. Bulma tells me to wait by the door because more people will be arriving soon. God only knows why I can't just leave the damn thing open for the constant stream of idiots, but I'm not in a fit state to argue with her so I do as I'm told. I open the door to Krillin and his wife 18, she rushes straight over to Bulma and joins in the chit chat with the rest of the women but Krillin stays with me. "Hey man, how you holding up?" he asks with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm not a fan of parties" I tell him dismissively.

"Gee, y-you know that's not what I meant."

"Yes little man, I know, honestly, I'm not doing too good."

At that moment the doorbell rang again saving me from this embarrassing conversation. I yank the door open and my eyes fall on his, staring back at me. I can't speak, as soon as I see him I fall in love all over again. My heart flutters and my breath hitches in my throat. I know deep down that I could never feel this way about anyone else. I belong to him and only him. He stares back until Chichi breaks the silence "thanks for the warm welcome!" She storms past me pulling Kakarot along behind her. I stand perfectly still and watch his back as it mingles into the small crown forming in the front room.

A hand falls softly on my shoulder "You wanna drink?" Krillin asks.

"I don't drink" I reply quietly "but… yes please." Krillin leaves the door on the latch and we head to the kitchen. He pulls a tall glass from the cupboard and starts rummaging through the drink cabinet.

"Ahha, here we go" he pulls out a bottle of clear liquid, vodka, the bottle says. I have always been far too health conscious to drink alcohol but tonight I just don't care "I think you're gonna need quite a lot of this to have the desired effect, since you're so strong" he says as he pours me a full glass and hands it to me. I take a small sip and it is revolting, it makes my throat burn on its way down.

"Ergh… that's disgusting!"

"You're not supposed to sip it, drink the whole lot in one" he instructs me, I do as he says and it makes me feel sick and my whole body shivers for a moment.

"That is by far the worst thing I have ever tasted in my life."

"But it will make you feel better about, y'know, Goku."

"Then pour me another glass."

Krillin and I have drunk the whole bottle between us and he is currently searching for another one "all I can find is whisky."

"Ok then lets drink whiskey, whatever the fuck that is, ha-ha."

He brings it over to the table. Alcohol is good stuff, I feel happy for the first time, I am talking and laughing, I feel confident. "You know what Vegeta, you and Goku have both been miserable this week, I think he made a mistake going back to Chichi."

"He did Krillin, he really did, she…she doesn't get him like I do, and she's well….. she's really moany, and ugly and….well, you know because you've seen her ain't ya!"

We both collapse into fits of giggles "yeah I've seen her" he says and we laugh again. I have no idea why I find this so funny but I just can't stop laughing. "you know what you should do Vegeta, you should get out there and win your man back, get on that dance floor strut your stuff and show him what he's missing."

"You know Krillin, that's the best idea I've ever heard, but wait I might have a good idea as well."

"Ohhhhhh what is it?"

"What if we were to put the vodka in Kakarot's drink!?"

"But we drank the vodka" more laughing.

"Okay okay what about the whisky then, go and sneak it in Kakarots drink, go on you are small and bald no one will even notice you."

He smiles and nods, sneaking off into the other room with the bottle in his hand. I wait alone in the kitchen giggling to myself. A small voice in the back of my mind says this is a bad idea, but I'm having fun, so I tell it to shut up.

Krillin soon comes back with an empty bottle chuckling like a hyena "it's done, he had two whole glasses" we plot together for a while, I think we made a plan but I can't quite remember what is it, just strut and get my man back, sounds easy enough to me.

I sashay my way to the centre of the makeshift dancefloor, and pause for effect. Bulma has noticed me her eyebrows seem to have run off into her hairline. I start to move to the music, my body swaying in time to the beat. I wiggle my hips and throw my head from side to side. It seems I'm doing ok because in a flash I am surrounded by beautiful women all trying to dance close to me and get my attention, they don't succeed, no one could pull my attention away from him. He stands to the side of the room staring at me, mouth hanging open in shock. I can see Chichi talking to him but he doesn't answer, he can't even hear her. Slowly he makes his way over to me, he looks a little bit shaky on his feet.

"What are you doing?" he asks angrily when he reaches my side.

"I'm dancing Kakarot, what does it look like?"

"WHY are you dancing?" He sounds quite cross.

"Coz it's fun Kakarot, why don't you join me?"

"Ok fine" he starts to dance around me, I realise what was making him angry pretty quick. Kakarot is like a dancing guard dog, getting in between me and any female who comes too close, it's hilarious to watch. I can't help a little giggle escaping my lips "why are you laughing?" he whispers.

"No reason" I lie.

"Tell me now Vegeta, what's so funny?" he says a little louder, I realise he is maybe not reacting to the alcohol the same way as me and I should probably try to calm him down. He has a murderous glare in his eyes as he looks at the group of woman dancing around us. They seem to instinctively feel the danger and move away.

"Calm down Kakarot, I'm just laughing because you seemed a little jealous" I tell him in my most soothing voice.

"Well maybe if you wasn't up here acting like a SLUT I wouldn't have to feel jealous" he shouts causing all the people close to us to stop and stare.

"Kakarot, calm down" I hiss trying not to cause a scene.

"NO YOU CALM DOWN" he yells in my face. The alcohol really wasn't a good idea for him, I feel completely sober now, the effects of the drink disappearing as quickly as they came. I need to keep Kakarot quiet, I can't have him yelling stuff like this in front of everyone.

"Kakarot, that's enough, let's go outside and get some fresh air" I suggest. He sneers at me in a way that is so unlike him and doesn't suit him at all, this kind of expression is much more suited to me, I think he may have stolen this particular sneer from me.

"Make me." He is so childish, I am never letting him near another drop of alcohol in all his life. I put my hand on his elbow and try to gently move him toward the door, he doesn't budge, I push a bit harder, still nothing. "Having problems there Vegeta? Oh yeah, I forgot you can't make me, coz I'm stronger than you, you are weak compared to me!" I can't believe he just said those words to me. I am totally stunned. I mean of course everyone knows he is stronger than me, but he's not allowed to say it out loud. He's not allowed to call me weak that is below the belt even for a drunk man. He broke our unspoken agreement, and my pride has taken a massive hit because of it.

"You take that back" I growl.

He leans right into me his face inches from mine "make me." I need to rise above him, he is completely irrational. If this was anyone else they would be dead already, but still after this colossal betrayal, I can't hurt my Kakarot. I grit my teeth, clench my fists to my sides and turn to walk away, avoiding all the eyes on me, I can't bear to look at anybody after this. "Don't you walk away from me" he shouts and grabs my arm from behind. Spinning me round to face him with ease, despite my resistance.

"Take your filthy hands off me you low class baka, how dare you lay a hand on your prince, I should-" he slaps me hard across the face cutting my sentence short. I can keep my temper in check no longer and I throw a staggering punch to his jaw, he skids backwards narrowly avoiding a group of girls watching the scene unfolding before them, he comes back at me with a punch of his own and I see stars for a moment, he is not holding back, this is going to hurt.

Bulma is shouting at the side of the room "get out of the house if you are going to fight!" We both ignore her. I run at him and try to grab his arms to restrain him but he easily bucks me off and slams me into the floor.

He stands over me and puts his hands together and pulls them back behind his body "KAAAAH" he shouts, I suddenly realise what he is doing.

"No Kakarot, are you trying to kill me!"

"MAAAAY."

I scramble to me feet and desperately try to reason with him "Kakarot you're going to kill everyone, STOP THIS NOW"

"HAAAA".

I have no idea what to do, if I blast him back it will kill everyone in this room, if I grab him he will just push me off and be even more angry, if I run he will blast me quicker. I think I am about to die, why did I ever think it was a good idea to get him drunk, what the fuck is wrong with me. I walk towards him, and stop a foot in front of him "Kakarot" I whisper so that only he can hear my words "I love you, please don't do this" his eyes soften and the glowing ball in his hand dims, I can see his mind is still in turmoil but my words have calmed him down enough not to kill me at least. I realise I have no idea what kind of heartache and pain he has been going through the last week. I dealt with my pain by shutting down, maybe he has dealt with his differently. I look behind the anger in his face and see the hurt hiding there. He has been suffering as much as me. And what do I do, get him drunk and intensify those feeling to the point he doesn't know what to do with them.

"You can't love me" he whispers and the fury takes over his features again "YOU CAN'T" he shouts and lands an uppercut to my chin. I fly through the ceiling, through the roof and out into the night. I land on the floor with a thud. I see him on the roof above me preparing to jump down. Looks like I'm still going to get a beating, but at least we are out of the house now and no one else will get hurt. I get to my feet and head into the trees, the further from the house we are the better. He soon catches up with me and throws punches and kicks, I manage to dodge them all. Luckily in his drunk state he is much slower than usual, his technique is off, and he is clumsy. I know I can use this to my advantage, but how can I do that without hurting him. I continue to dodge whilst a plan forms in my mind, I have to restrain him.

He tries to punch me and I quickly grab his fist and twist his arm behind his back, I use my leg to knock him off his feet and place my knees on the back of his on the ground. My free arm pins his other arm to the ground at his side I power up to super saiyan, I know this is going to take all of my energy to hold him still until he calms down. He struggles and shouts beneath me, it's a real job to hold him down, but I'm managing, whispering soothingly into his ear the whole time "calm down baby, I don't want to fight with you, please stop this" finally he stills beneath me and lets out a solitary sob, I loosen my grip on him and gently spin him over to face me. He has dirt on his face and tears run down his cheeks. "Why are you crying? did I hurt you?" I ask completely baffled by his sudden change of mood.

He sniffs "I miss you Geta" he mumbles. Just hearing them words and that blasted nickname that I hate and yet have missed so much make my heart beat fast in my chest, I can finally breathe again. I have been dead for the last week, yet now I have never been more alive. I push my lips into his forcing my tongue inside his mouth, I need to taste him again, I need his skin against mine, I need to be inside him. The need within me is so intense, I have never felt anything like it before, I feel as though I could explode. He doesn't put up much resistance to my kiss and soon he has his fingers wound in my hair and is pulling me closer. My tongue explores every inch of his mouth, the only reason we stop is the need to breathe and even then my lips stay on his face between breaths. My hands travel down his body to the hard muscles of his chest. He feels good but I need to feel his skin I need to taste his sweat. I rip his shirt in half in one easy yank. He inhales sharply as the cold air hits his hardened nipples. "Vegeta, we shouldn't" he mumbles whilst nuzzling my neck.

"I don't care, I'm going to fuck you, senseless."

"Um…. okay" he can't resist the feelings only I can give him, just as I cannot resist him. He is already turning to putty in my hands, his breath hitching and small whimpers escaping his lips as I kiss his neck. I pull him to his feet and manhandle him over to a rock and bend him over it, his trousers get ripped off in a second and I lift his feet in turn to remove his shoes and socks. He stands before me butt naked bent over a rock with his legs apart, totally open to me, for me to do with as I will. I lick my lips he looks delectable. I kneel down behind him, fully ready to savour and worship every inch of his glorious physique. I start at the bottom, bending his leg at the knee to give me access to his foot. He can't see what I'm doing heightening the thrill for me. I get to surprise him. I put my mouth on the sole of his foot and gently bite down. He wiggles a little "Vegeta, that tickles" he protests, but I don't stop, I have no intention of stopping my little tour of his body until he begs me to fuck him, I want him on his knees pleading with me, I want to drive him to the brink of insanity then pull him back and for fill every desire he could imagine.

Tonight I own him.

He continues to squirm as I work my mouth up his ankle, licking and nipping as I go. Each time my mouth leaves his skin the breeze blows against it, leaving it feeling cool. Kakarot shivers, though I don't think it's from the cold. I massage and bite my way slowly up his leg until I reach his adorable ass. He is tense with desire. I kneed his cheeks until he relaxes a little, his thighs opening more, subconsciously inviting me to take him. I lick from the bottom of his crack right to the top and "Vegetaaa" he moans out and pushes his butt out towards me, his cheeks spreading to reveal his entrance. I run my thumb over it extracting yet another moan from the man I love. I start to slowly push my thumb inside him and he rocks his hips onto my hand and pants in anticipation. But I don't hear him begging yet, I remove my hand and lift his other leg, starting again at his foot and working my way up. Hr groans out his disappointment. I get about half way up his thigh when I finally hear what I'm waiting for "please Vegeta" he mumbles.

"What do you want Kakarot?"

"I want you."

"You have me" I am teasing him now. I reach his butt again and put my face close to it, breathing heavy so that he can feel my warm breath on his balls. I run my hands up and down his back. He mumbles incoherent nonsense as I scratch my nails down his back. Slowly I lick and suck all his most sensitive areas, forcing my tongue inside him. His whole body trembles with desire and I have to use both hands to hold him still as he writhes around before me. My cock is twitching inside my jeans, maybe I shouldn't have picked ones so tight, I want nothing more than to release it and impale him, but I want to have some fun with him first, I want him screaming before I even fuck him. I undo my zip and let my erection free, the relief feels amazing.

I spin him round without warning and force him to his knees in front of me. I take his hair with one hand and grasp the base of my cock with the other, pushing him forward "suck it" I tell him. He quickly and eagerly takes me into his hot mouth "aaaaahh" his tongue flicking over my shaft feels sublime. I push myself deeper into his mouth causing him to gag, but that doesn't stop him "hmm, now who's acting like a slut?"

"I am" he mumbles around me.

"Yeah you are, now be a good little slut and get on all fours" I instruct he does as he is told immediately, making my already massive erection swell even more. I get on my knees behind him and move close, so close that the tip on my cock is touching his hole, but I don't push forward, not yet. He tries to push himself back on me but I hold his hips and keep him still.

"Vegetaaaaa" he moans again.

"Yes Kakarot?"

"Do it" he whimpers.

"Do what?"

"VEGETA WILL YOU JUST FUCK ME ALREADY" he shouts in frustration. I rub my cock up and down his crack "please Vegeta please fuck me" finally I hear the words I have been waiting for. I slam forward pushing all the way inside him in one thrust, I keep the pace not giving him any time to adjust. He screams my name out at the top of his voice again and again, with each thrust his volume seems to increase to deafening levels, I hope no one back at the house is hearing this. I lean my body down and bite hard into his shoulder, marking porcelain skin and tasting his sweet blood in my mouth. I need his lips so I pull out causing him to gasp and I flip him over before resuming at the same pace. Our lips meet and we kiss furiously. He claws at my back and squeezes at my arms with so much force I'm sure I'm going to be smothered in bruises in the morning. But I really don't care. "I love you" he whispers. His words sear through my heart and as I look down on him I feel it swell with love for him, I have never felt more strongly for anyone before. Kakarot is and always will be my whole life, my only love, my everything. I slow down and Kakarot closes his eyes and moans out one long continuous note. I feel him clench around my cock as he comes all over his stomach and my chest. I keep going for a few more strokes before I too climax.

My mind seems to shatter into a million pieces as I come deep inside him "Kakaroooot" I breathe his name then collapse into his strong arms. He holds me tightly on his chest as our breathing steadies and our heart beats slow to a normal pace. I feel him kiss my forehead ever so gently as I drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The grass tickling my nose wakes me from my slumber and my eyes flitter open. Grass? Why can I hear birds singing? Why am I outside? Where are my pants? And why do I feel as though I've been punched in the face by Kakarot….oh.

Memories of the night before come flooding back through the fuzz that fills my head. Shit. I try to stand up but something heavy is holding me down. I spin to see what it is, its Kakarot. He is butt naked and sprawled out on top of me.

Fuck. This just gets worse and worse. I wiggle my way out from under him and search for my trousers. I find them crumpled on the floor next to a rock, I clearly remember having Kakarot bent over that rock last night, and the memory makes me smile.

Suddenly I start to remember more and more. God I am going to be in so much trouble when I get home. I ruined Bulma's party, there's a me sized hole in the roof, her guests were probably terrified.

Then it hits me, the worst memory from the night before. The most embarrassing terrible thing happened, I told Kakarot I loved him. Never in all my life have I said those three words to anyone. Not my mother, not my wife no one, and yet I said it to him, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world, the words tasted good in my mouth. It was true, I said it coz it was so totally undeniably true. I just pray that he can't remember it, the state he was in I doubt he will remember a thing, thank god.

I pull on my jeans and my phone falls out of my pocket, 26 missed calls from Bulma. Fuck.

I head back over to my sleeping beauty, my eyes roam over his naked form, I drink in every ounce of him. What happened last night shouldn't have happened, it would destroy him to lose his son. As much as he loves me I can't make him happy. He will never be happy while his son hates him, and his son will always hate him as long as he is with me. I know I have to let him go, for once someone else's happiness is more important to me than my own, I know losing him will destroy my heart, my very soul will be ripped to shreds but his will still be intact, he will still have someone to live for, his son.

I can never see Kakarot again. It's obvious that the animal attraction between us is far too strong to be ignored, our Saiyan blood runs too hot, too red for us to deny our lust. As long as we are around each other we will end up back in this position, for me it's the best position in the world but for him it could ruin everything.

I'm going to make this as easy for him as possible, but before I wake him I just need to have one moment with him one more moment to love him. I kneel down at his side and gently stroke his silken hair, I kiss his lips and once more savour the sweet flavour of my Kakarot. I gaze upon his perfect face and whisper "I love you, Kakarot, sorry for this" I stand and force my face into a hardened scowl, this used to be my natural expression, shouldn't take too long to get used to it again.

I nudge him with my toe "wake up fool" his eyes open and he stretches himself out like a cat. "Geta? What happened? Why are we here? Where's my pants?"

"What happened was you got drunk and started a fight, idiot to think you could beat me"

"So, where's my pants?"

"I ripped them off you right before I fucked you. Don't you remember anything from last night?" "Nothing at all, I wasn't supposed to have sex with you I was supposed to resist you"

"well I'm pretty irresistible Kakarot, especially to a low class like you" his head snaps up and I can see the hurt in his eyes, I already want to hug him and make him feel better, but I don't, I need to stay strong, this is only going to get worse.

"Did I do anything embarrassing last night?" he asks

"well you slapped me, you called me a slut, you nearly kahmahamayhad me in front of a whole room of people, you broke my house with my face, then we came out here and I fucked you like the third class that you are"

"Why do you keep saying that Vegeta?"

"Saying what? Calling you a third class? Because that's what you are"

"yeah… but you haven't called me that for ages, I thought you had got over the whole class thing" "I had, until you chose that bitch of a wife and your whiney little sprog over me, that's when I realised you were never on my level, I don't really know what I was thinking fucking you anyway" he looks as though I have just slapped him in the face, I'm pretty sure that would have hurt him a lot less than this.

But this needs to be done, I need to hurt him to make him realise I was just one massive mistake and he should go back to his family move on and forget all about me. He won't be able to do that knowing that I love him.

"But Vegeta? I …..I don't understand, you just said we made love last night"

"No Kakarot I said I fucked you. I'm hardly going to pass up that sweet ass of yours when you hand it to me on a plate like a whore am I" he doesn't say a word he just looks at the ground. I know that face, I saw it in the mirror last week when he left me, that's the face of heartbreak, and betrayal. That's the face of a man whose soul is being ripped to pieces. I am slowly ripping him to pieces.

I turn my back on him, I can't bear to see his pain for a second longer

"Now if you don't mind Kakarot I need to get home to my wife, I suggest you do the same, oh and don't get undressed in front of her for a few days. I messed you up pretty bad" I look at him over my shoulder and see him taking in the scratches on his shoulders and the bite mark on his neck "why….are you doing this Vegeta. I thought you loved me?"

"Well then you were wrong, just like you've been wrong about everything else in your life" with that I walk away into the trees and stop just out of his sight.

I wait for what seems like an eternity before I feel him leave. As he leaves so does part of me. I think I done a pretty good job of that. Kakarot will never want to see me again, safeguarding him from losing his son it may take a while but he can go on and be happy now, without me.

The enormity of what I have just done suddenly hits me. I will never see Kakarot again.

I stand still as a statue, I don't feel sad or depressed or….anything really. I feel literally nothing, I am dead inside. I never used to have many feelings but I always had my anger and most of all my pride, but now even that had deserted me. The emptiness stretches out before me for eternity. I slowly sink to the ground in a heap as it totally overwhelms me. I am nothing without him just a worthless shell. I stay there on the floor for what could have been minutes or hours, I have no idea. And that is where Bulma finds me.

She doesn't talk at first, she simply sits down next to me and places her hand on my back. We sit still for a while "let's go home, can you walk?" I wonder why she thinks I might not be able to walk. Does she think I have been fighting all night she must think Kakarot hurt me, how wrong she is, in fact I hurt him, in the worst way you can possibly hurt another person.

"I can walk" I say, even my voice sounds different, my usual sarcastic, arrogant sound replaced with a flat monotonous drone.

She helps me to my feet and we walk towards the house. When we enter she doesn't mention the gaping hole in the ceiling, I try not to notice it, but I do. She sits me down on the sofa and goes to the kitchen.

She comes back in a few moments with a plate full of all my favourite things to eat and a big cup of tea. I turn my nose up at it all "Vegeta, you are going to eat something, and when you are finished eating something you are going to talk to me, you can't go on like this anymore"

"You wouldn't understand"

"I think I have a pretty good idea what's going on Vegeta, you seem to forget that not only am I beautiful, I'm also a genius"

"Trust me you have no idea what's going on"

"You and Goku are in love, the two of you have been having a secret affair, he called it off about a week ago" how, how could she possibly know all this "that is absurd"

"Yes… it is totally absurd, but true none the less, and you need to talk about it, I don't know if you noticed this but you are not coping too well". I don't know what to say, I suppose there's no point in denying it anymore she obviously wouldn't believe me even if I did, but I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about him either, I look into Bulmas deep blue eyes, I find no anger there, only worry and compassion "why don't you hate me?" I ask truly baffled as to how she can have known I was sleeping with her best friend behind her back and not be even the slightest bit angry with me

"How can I hate you, you know, when I fell for you I was still with yamcha, I know you can't help who you fall for or when. But mostly I can't hate you because I love you Vegeta, and when you love someone you just want to see them happy, I thought you would finally understand that now"

"Yes, I do".

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"I hurt him Bulma, no, I destroyed him. I done what I had to do so that he can move on. So he can keep his son, I looked into his eyes and told him I didn't love him" she nods and hugs me tight, she understands exactly what I mean without any explanation, I suppose that's one of the benefits of having a genius for a wife.

Without a word she gets up and leaves the room, bringing back a bowl of warm water and a flannel, she starts to clean all the dried blood and dirt from the scratches Kakarots nails left on my arms and shoulders. It's quite obvious what these marks are but she asks no questions.

She is an amazing woman, stronger inside than anyone I have ever known. I stare at her, why can't I love her?, my life would be so easy if I could just feel for her what I feel for….I can't even think his name, it's just too painful. She is beautiful, smart, feisty, kind, everything a man could want in a woman but she's just not HIM.

"So, now we have this out in the open, how long have the two of you been doing, whatever it is you do?"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused "well…..do you ya know, go all the way?" she keeps her eyes on my arms as she cleans them "do you really want to know?" I ask flatly, I decide there is no point hiding anything from her, it's not like it will be happening again. I will answer all her questions, she deserves that much. "Yes I do"

"ok if you're sure, yes we went all the way and the first time was when I went on that fishing trip" "oh, so who was, I mean what way round, did you, or did Goku" she stutters over her words "Bulma, are you trying to ask me who fucked who?" I ask bluntly "yes….yes I am" she has a small blush on her face I can tell this conversation is uncomfortable for her but she is too nosey not to ask

"Well, Kakarot was submissive to me, but that doesn't mean I didn't let him any fun, why do you want to know this stuff?"

"I don't know Vegeta, I just want to know, so you took turns then?" I sigh, she's not going to let me get out of answering her questions "no, he only fucked me once"

"Did you…enjoy it?"

"Yes"

"Are you not going to give me any details?"

"For god's sake woman what do you want to know, yes he fucked me, yes it was great, we done it on the beach, he turned super saiyan, it was amazing. Why are you making me talk about this?" "Well for one coz talking will make you feel better and for two I find it kinda hot" she admits sheepishly.

Only Bulma could find her husband getting fucked hot, crude woman. "Really Bulma!" I ask with a little smile. She laughs "a little, but really I just wanted to make you smile, and it worked" she is right as usual, she did make me smile.

My respect for Bulma just grew so much, I know exactly how she must be feeling right now, because I feel the same yet here she is somehow holding herself together, still putting me first. Just like I would do for Kakarot.

I feel horrible for the way I have treated her I have put her through so much pain. When we were together I neglected her, I spoke rudely to her, and I never once loved her. I didn't understand, I had no concept of love, until now.

I have been through a lot in my time and nothing hurt as much as this. Not Freiza's torture, not losing my father, not the destruction of my home planet and the death of my whole race. Who would have thought I could survive all that only to get taken down by a broken heart, what a pansy.

I put my face in my hands and try to pull myself together, hold back the tears. "I don't know what to do Bulma" I admit "he will come back to you, I've never seen the two of you more happy than you have been the last few weeks, and Gohan will come round, he won't want his dad sad, he's a good kid"

"Do you really think he will come back after what I said to him, I was terrible" she looks me in the eye "I give him three days, and he will be back, you are impossible to stay away from, trust me I know. But in the meantime how bout you give me a few more details". I chuckle quietly

"I really hope you are right, I don't think I can survive without him. What do you want to know?"

she gets up on the sofa next to me and makes herself comfortable "tell me everything, when you first started having feelings for him, first kiss, first fuck, who made the first move, when did you first say I love you, everything"

I can tell this is going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Get up you lazy bastard" Bulma shouts as she yanks open my curtains letting the light stream in to my darkened bedroom and hurting my eyes. I wouldn't mind if that's all that hurt but the second I become conscious the pain hits my chest as I remember that Kakarot has gone.

"Fuck off and leave me to die" I groan at her as I roll onto my other side and close my eyes, willing myself to drift back into the pain free void if sleep.

"No way mister, I am not having a repeat of last week. We are going out to have some fun"

"I hate fun, I'm not leaving my bed, go away".

"You get up and get dressed right now or so help me I will call Goku myself and tell him just how much of a pussy you are being"

"Ok ok, for god's sake I'm up" god this woman is pure evil. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and sit there scowling at her.

"Perfect, see that wasn't so hard was it? Now get ready ill meet you downstairs is 15 mins"

Eventually I drag my sorry ass downstairs where Bulma is waiting with a big grin on her face. I can see straight through her, I know it's a front, she is hurting just as much as I. I decide its best that I put some effort in and go along with her silly plans to cheer me up, it's the least I can do. She needs this as much as me

"So what fun is on the agenda today?" I ask trying to sound enthusiastic but it just comes out sarcastic.

"Well…..when you piss me off there are a few thing that always make me feel better, so we are gonna do them together"

"What things?" I ask warily

"First, we shop. Then we eat a shitload of cake. And finally we get a little drunk and slag Goku off"

I sigh

"Bulma, I'm sorry but I really don't want to do any of them things. I hate shopping. I never want to drink alcohol again in my life. I can't slag….him off, I love him. Cake I can do though"

"Oh honey I know you love him but that doesn't mean you can't slag him off. I love you and I slag you off ALL the time"

"Really? Why?"

"Why? Where do I start? You're a total jerk, all you ever do is train, you're rude, you're arrogant, you're ignorant, you're big headed, and you think you are the best thing since sliced bread"

"Ok, I get it" I cut her short

"None of them things stopped me loving you though, you're my total jerk….or at least you were. I suppose you're Goku's jerk now" she looks at the ground then smiles up at me. And just for a fraction of a second her mask slips, I see what she is hiding inside her eyes, and I wonder if I will ever truly understand how much pain I have caused her. I smile back, but it's just a facial expression the smile doesn't go any deeper than that.

"Come on then, let's get this nightmare going shall we" I incline my head towards the door and she leads the way to her car.

Bulma always insists on driving, even though she is a maniac on the roads. Hurling abuse and flipping off anyone who dares to drive anywhere near her.

"What is this wanker doing?" she screeches in my ear

"I believe it's called driving Bulma"

"Hah, my nan drives faster than that". She swerves to the wrong side if the road to overtake the poor guy

"Learn to drive asshole" she yells as she passes him at 110 miles per hour. I shrug and smile apologetically at the stunned man in the other car.

Finally we arrive at the mall, I realise I've been holding onto the handle so tight that my fingers have left dents, oops. Never mind, no need to mention it to Bulma. She can afford to get it fixed anyway.

We head into the centre, I really hate these places, the lights, the noise, and the crowds of people. I'm ok in most crowds they don't bother me. But these are crowds of stupid people, and I can't abide stupidity. Posh women and teenage kids hanging around the place, spending money on unnecessary crap, it annoys me. We enter a swanky looking clothes store, the women who work here know Bulma by first name and show her a few sparkly dresses they have kept aside for her.

"Thanks I'll take them all, but actually today I'm shopping for him" she turns and points at me standing uncomfortably in the corner. The three sales assistants smile at me.

An hour later I wish I were dead, I can't understand the female species at all. Why on earth would I need sixteen shirts? I only have one body. They just keep coming with more and more clothes and telling me to try them on then either shaking or nodding their heads. I have no idea what any of it means. Why is the light blue shirt a definite yes but the dark blue shirt a unanimous no, they are exactly the same fuckung shirt just in a different shade. My mind boggles, I rub my temples, I can feel a migraine coming on. I assume they must be nearly finished when one of them happily calls out

"Ok, time for pants".

As we finally make our way to the exit, another hour later, I am in a daze, I need water and to sit down. I have never been exhausted from something as menial as shopping, how do these women survive. The exit is 3 feet away from me when Bulma says all chirpily

"Hey Vegeta, look at this shirt, how did we miss this?"  
"Please no more shirts" I moan as I turn to face her.

Suddenly my chest tightens, my breathing hitches, and I'm drowning. I'm drowning in an abyss of emotion so deep and I won't breathe again until I have him in my arms. I'm over whelmed by it, I'm lost in it, and I need him to guide me back to sanity. I long for him. Every instinct in my body screams at me to push the pain away, it's too much to bear, but I don't. I embrace it, I suck it in until I feel like every fibre of my soul will explode with agony. I hold onto it, at the moment the pain is the only part of him I can feel. I'm not about to let it go. God all this over an orange shirt.

"Vegeta, are you ok?" Bulma looks concerned

"I'm fine" I lie "it's just…..that shirt is bright orange Bulma"

She looks at the shirt and I can see the second that she realises what the problem is

"Oh shit, sorry Vegeta, I didn't think. Orange is Goku's colour right?" she quickly shoves the offending shirt back on the rail and hurries me out of the store.

We eat at a strange little restaurant called Caspar's, the only serve cakes and ice cream. I've never heard of anything so ridiculous in my life but the place is full so it must be ok. Bulma orders for me as she seems to know what is good and what isn't. She flirts with the waiter, a tall muscular guy called Dan. I don't feel even a twinge of jealousy, and though I try to give her the stink eye, she pays no attention. Eventually the waiter brings out an array of desserts. Ice cream sundae's, pancakes, waffles and I must admit it all tasted wonderful. We leave and I'm pretty sure Bulma slipped Dan her phone number on the way out, brash woman.

We arrive home and I collapse onto the sofa utterly drained from the trip. Bulma wastes no time in clearing the bags away and pouring us both a tall glass of champagne. She sits next to me and passes me my glass.

"So, how ya feeling?"

"Tired"

"Ha-ha the mighty prince of all Saiyans defeated by a shopping trip, and not even a big one at that, we only hit one shop" she rolls her eyes at me

"Shut it you" I nudge her with my elbow and we both giggle. I miss the times when I and she used to get on well, but it's too late to dwell on that now, I have new problems to deal with. We chat about unimportant things until we have both finished our third and she is pouring another.

"Bulma, how did you know about me and Kakarot?"

"Really? You mean other than you calling his name out during sex, sneaking off with him all the time, acting like a weirdo around him and spending the last week groaning his name out every time you fell asleep?"

"I did not groan his name out as I slept"

"Yeah you did"

"No way"

"How would you know, you were asleep. And anyway I filmed it"

"What? WHY? Why would you film that?"

"Ha-ha because I knew someday you would deny it, you wanna see it" she pulls her phone from her pocket

"No I do not wanna see it, god how embarrassing. Don't ever show that to anyone. If you knew for so long why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm not sure, I suppose I was hoping it was just a faze and you'd eventually come back to me. I see that's not gonna happen now"

"Sorry Bulma, I never intended to hurt you like this, I don't know when it happened I just…..couldn't help myself around him"

"Well, he is a loveable fool. I'm surprised he doesn't get on your nerves though"

"Oh, he does"

"Ha-ha. Can I tell you a secret, I always thought there was something between you two from years ago, I don't know why I could just feel it there"

"Bulma I hated him for years. What made you think that?"

"I don't know just the way you looked at each other, I mean you were practically obsessed with him from the second you laid eyes on him, and he wouldn't kill you when you first showed up, and let's be honest here you were mean back then. You defended each other till death, right from the start"

"That was because we had mutual respect for each other's strength"

"Was it though? Or was that just what you told everyone else?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I remember the first time I saw him. I was amazed at his determination. I should have been able to swat him like a fly, but I couldn't. He impressed me. And yes, he was very attractive, but I wouldn't say I was obsessed with him"

"What did you think when you first saw me?"

"I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and that it would be a shame if I had to kill you"

"Would you have killed me?"

"Back then? Oh yes without a second thought"

"Dickhead" she shoves me and I have to catch myself because all the alcohol has made me unsteady. we chat for a few more hours and I must admit, I do feel a little better. we

stay on the sofa until we fall asleep, one at either end.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Well, it's been 3 days now and still no Kakarot. I lay in my bed wallowing in self-pity. Surrounded by darkness, inside and out, wishing that sleep would come and take me but knowing it won't. Night time is the worst; I'm left alone with nothing but my dark thoughts to keep me company. I try so hard not to think about him. I force myself to think of Bulma and all the "fun" we've been having, or any other thing for that matter. I can never tear my mind from him for long, though. He worms his way back in, and I am left breathless and devastated. I try desperately to swallow the lump in my throat. I refuse to cry like a woman, though sometimes it seems inevitable.

A small tap on my window pulls me from my thoughts. Could it be? No, don't get your hopes up, I tell myself as I go to the window and throw it open.

My heart races in my chest. Floating just outside is Kakarot. I know I should be jumping for joy right now, but the sight of him shocks me into stunned silence. I could hardly recognise him. His usually bright, sparkling eyes are dull and lifeless, his smile is just a memory, his face is gaunt and his body wasted and skinny.

"Kakarot?"

"Hey, Vegeta. It's only me." Even his voice is utterly different. All of the cheer has been stripped away to leave a quiet and sullen tone. He wears nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts.

"What happened to you? Why are you here? Where are your clothes?" A thousand questions run through my mind, but I don't want to ask too many. I can see he is in a very fragile state. I feel breathless as I wait for him to answer me. I just can't get my head around the fact that he is actually here.

"I didn't need clothes for this."

"What do you mean?" I am totally confused and starting to wonder if I fell asleep and this is just a peculiar dream.

"I came to offer my sweet ass to you on a plate…like a whore." He echoes my own words from three days ago and I can't help but wince at the memory.

"What? Why?"

"If that's the only way you will have me, the only way I can be close to you, well…I'll take it."

I take his hand and pull him inside. His skin feels cold and clammy. I grab a blanket from my bed and wrap it around his shoulders. He sits down on my bed shivering.

He has dark rings under his puffy red eyes. I can tell he has been crying a lot. God, what have I reduced this man to? The strongest, bravest, happiest man I have ever known is now sitting nearly naked on my bed asking to be my whore.

Why do I cause pain and heartache wherever I go, to everyone around me? I am so ashamed of myself. How could I have thought for a second that leaving him would work? I am an expert at bottling up my emotions and never letting anyone see how I really feel. Kakarot is the polar opposite; he wears his feelings on his sleeve for all to see. He can't hide himself away like I can, and right now he looks like a walking corpse.

"Kakarot, you look terrible. You should be in your bed."

His eyes immediately tear up. He grabs the front of my t-shirt and stares into my eyes. His voice cracks as he speaks. "No, Vegeta. Please don't send me away. I need you, please, I know you don't love me, but—"

"I do," I cut him off. "When I told you that I didn't, that was a lie."

"I don't understand."

I sigh. "I wanted you to forget about me and move on. To go back to your family and be happy without me. I can see now that was a terrible mistake." I can literally see the light spark behind his eyes, but he is still wary, afraid I will hurt him again.

"So you do want me," he asks cautiously.

"Kakarot, you are my everything and you are all I have ever wanted." I say it slowly and clearly so there is no uncertainty in his mind. I just hope I sounded as sincere as I felt.

He pulls me to him and kisses me deeply. My face is wet with his tears. Our arms wrap around one another and I don't think I am ever going to let go of him again. I never want him to leave my sight; I just want to hold him and love him forever. Our kiss breaks and we inhale and exhale deeply.

"I can finally breathe again," I tell him. He just nods in agreement. His hand rests on my chest and I know he is feeling my heart beat.

"Kakarot, when did you last eat?" I ask.

"Right before Bulma's party," he answers in a whisper.

I nod my head. I figured as much. For a human, three days without food is bad, but for a Saiyan it could have been fatal. I'm just glad he didn't wait any longer before he came back to me. I feel guilty for not going to check on him.

His beautiful ebony eyes roam down my body and rest on my crotch. He reaches out to grab between my legs, but I catch his hand and stop him.

"How can you even think about that right now? There will be no sex until you have eaten, slept and had a shower. You stink."

He looks a little disappointed, but nods in agreement regardless. "I am really, REALLY hungry," he tells me.

"I'm not surprised, you fool. You are lucky you're not dead. Why have you not eaten for three days?"

"I just…couldn't, Geta. When you said those things and left me, I just…" His eyes start to water again and a sob cuts his sentence short.

I pull him into an embrace. "Oh, I know baby, I'm so sorry, shhh." I try to comfort him and he relaxes a little in my arms.

"I'm going to get you some food, ok?"

He nods again. I untangle myself from him and walk to the door. I pull it open and nearly shit my pants as Bulma tumbles onto me. I push her into the corridor and close the door behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

She blushes profusely. "Oh ya know, just walking around."

"Walking around, huh? Listening at my door?" I can't help but smile. She is unbelievable.

"Listening at your door?"

"Were you?"

"Lil bit," she admits sheepishly.

"And what were you hoping to hear?"

She doesn't answer. She just bites her lip and smiles down at me.

"Perverted woman," I mutter as I go to the kitchen, Bulma following excitedly behind me.

"I told you he would come back, didn't I? Oh my god, this is so romantic. It's almost like a love story!" She puts her hand on her heart and smiles at me. Ever the drama queen.

She natters on about how she is always right and she knew he couldn't resist my charm, or my fruity ass. I try my best to block her voice out. I am lost in my own thoughts right now, happy thoughts, thoughts of my future and how amazing my life with Kakarot will be.

I can't believe he came back for me. He is mine again and I'm not going to let anyone take him from me.

I gather as much food as I can carry and head back to the bedroom. I bet my poor baby must be absolutely starving. Well, I will fix that. I reach the door and turn to Bulma. She continues to chat away, not even noticing that I have stopped.

"Bulma, a little privacy?"

"Oh, sorry, of course I'll go now. Can I just say hi to him? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He doesn't know you know about our…relationship. I don't want to spook him."

"Oh, Vegeta. I've known him nearly all of my life. He will be fine with me knowing."

"Ok, then." I reluctantly agree and pull the door open. Kakarot is sprawled out on the bed asleep.

"Aww, look at him. God, Vegeta, he's such a mess."

"I know. I feel horrible," I say as I sit down next to him.

"Oh, honey, don't feel bad. You didn't know. You thought you were helping him."

"Yeah. Seems I was wrong, though."

"He will heal. You will help him. I have faith in you."

"Thanks. At least someone does."

She smiles and leaves, closing the door quietly behind her. She has no idea how much her support has meant to me over the past few days. I don't think I could have survived without her constant understanding. Maybe I will tell her one day, but not now. I lay down next to my Kakarot and stare at his beautiful face. He looks like a broken angel; I could stare at him for all of eternity. I run my fingers across his tear-stained cheek.

"My beautiful Kakarot, I love you so much," I whisper as I kiss his forehead gently to not wake him up.

His eyes fly open. "You said it!" he exclaims.

"You're not asleep?"

"No, I was just resting. You just said you love me."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. I heard you."

"Well, it doesn't count because you tricked me into it."

"It counts to me." The smile I love so much has returned and I can't help but smile along with him.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Geta. So you told Bulma, huh?"

"She figured it out by herself."

"And she's not mad at us?"

"No. Believe it or not, she seems genuinely happy for us."

"I'm not surprised. Behind her tough exterior she's a sucker for a bit of love and romance. Bulma is an amazing woman."

"Yeah, I realise that now. Come on, eat some food."

He devours all of the food in a matter of moments, but won't let me leave to get any more for him. He says he never wants me to leave his side again, and I must agree with him.

We lay on the bed just kissing; we can't get enough of each other. We kiss slow and deep, holding each other so tightly and breathing in each other's scent. I touch him all over, his hair, his face, his

chest. As my hands slowly move down his body I can feel him getting more and more excited. He knows full well where my hand is headed, and he approves. My hand reaches its destination and I rub his cock. He moans in pleasure. I slowly pull off his trousers and release his hard erection. I've never seen it this big before. He must have really missed me.

"I'm still not having sex with you. You look as though you would snap in half with one thrust. This will have to do," I tell him. I wrap my lips around him.

"Ok Geta, that's fine by me," he pants out as I suck him.

God, how I have missed the sounds of him moaning as I pleasure him. I have never heard such a wonderful alluring sound as my Kakarot moaning in ecstasy. I hope Bulma isn't outside. She would love this. Disgusting woman. I would usually drag this out as long as possible, and savour the sweet flavour of my Kakarot, but I know he needs to sleep. So I do all the things that I know will make him come in a matter of minutes. My hand grips gently at the base of his cock and softly moves with the rhythm of my mouth, twisting as it goes. He grips the back of my head and moves me faster. I love it when he takes control like this; that's when I know he won't last long. He pumps in and out of my mouth, pushing hard down my throat. I have to concentrate hard not to gag. It is only a few moments before I feel his body tense and he shoots his hot seed into my mouth, which I swallow greedily.

I wouldn't have thought it possible, but suddenly something else catches my attention. A flash inside my mind alerts me to something I've never felt before.

"Kakarot, did you feel that?" I gurgle while still trying to swallow the last of his load.

"Of course I felt it, Geta. It was me who came," he answers sleepily.

"No, not that. That power level—it was so high."

"I didn't feel anything. It was probably Piccolo."

"The Namekian? No way, he wishes he were that powerful. It felt like…you."

"But I'm here."

"I can see that. That's why I'm confused."

"Hmm, weird," he mumbles as his eyelids droop closed. He obviously has zero energy left. I leave him to sleep.

I am totally puzzled. How could I be feeling Kakarot's power when he is here with me? No one else on the planet is as strong as him. A tap on my window distracts me. God, does no one know how to use a door nowadays?

I throw the window open and stare into the green face of Piccolo.

"Why are you here? Did you feel it too?"

"How could I not feel it? It was so strong."

"It felt like Kakarot, but it wasn't him."

"It felt nothing like Goku. I have no idea who it felt like, but it wasn't Goku."

"I know it wasn't Kakarot, you fool. He is here. But it felt like him."

Piccolo looks past me at Kakarot laying naked from the waist down sleeping on my bed. My face blushes. How the hell am I going to explain this away?

"I'm not even going to ask," he declares, and I am so grateful for that. I walk over to the bed and pull a sheet across Kakarot to save his dignity.

"Who do you think it was?" I ask.

"I have no idea. It didn't feel like anyone I know. It's gone now though, so I suppose all we can do is stay vigilant until we find out more about it. When Goku wakes up, fill him in on the situation. Ok?"

"Will do," I promise.

He leaves and I sit down on the bed. Thank god that Piccolo isn't the nosey or gossipy type that could have been a nightmare. I'm pretty sure he won't ever mention this again, even if just to save himself the embarrassment.

I can't stop thinking about that power level. Who the hell was it? And why did it feel so much like Kakarot? But then Piccolo said it didn't. Strange.

Eventually after much useless pondering, I drift into a happy, dreamless sleep with my Kakarot wrapped firmly in my arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Geta, are you awake?" He nudges my shoulder repeatedly. I immediately feel wide awake, but I play the part and stretch myself out, knowing I must look irresistible to him.

"I am now, baby. What's up?" I sigh.

"I'm really hungry, Geta. Boy, you look good in the morning. I could sure get used to seeing that every day." I chuckle. His face is a perfect picture of pure lust as his hungry eyes drink in my physique.

"Do you mind? Stop ogling me, you perv," I say with mock offense and pull the sheet over my morning glory.

"I can't help it. You just look soooo tasty." He slowly pulls the sheet away again and bites his bottom lip. He reaches out to touch me.

"Let's eat first. You still look so scrawny." His eyes drop and I can tell that I've hurt his feelings. "Still hot, though. You always look hot." The smile returns to his face and I feel like I've redeemed myself.

I drag him, protesting, to the kitchen. He wants sex, I want to feed him, he is trying to be stubborn, ha, he doesn't even know what stubborn is, he has no chance. We sit at the kitchen table eating a huge breakfast that Bulma's mother cooked for us.

"Geta, what am I supposed to say when Bulma comes down? I feel so awkward sitting in her kitchen, eating her food, and sleeping with her husband."

"Calm down, Kakarot. I told you Bulma has been nothing but understanding about our relationship. Stop being a sissy."

He looks sad again. God, I'm going to have to really work hard at not being so…Vegeta until he gets himself back together. Being nice is not my forte, but Kakarot is so worth trying. I change the subject quickly.

"So last night when you were falling asleep, I felt this power level. It was really strange. It felt just like you."

"Hm, that is strange," he mumbles through a mouthful of bacon.

"Only Piccolo said that to him, it didn't feel anything like you. If you weren't with me I would have believed it was you."

He swallows his food and looks shocked. "Wait, what? Piccolo was here?"

"Yeah, he turned up at my window."

"Did he see me here?"

"Ha-ha, yeah, he saw everything. Don't worry, though. I covered up your junk."

"God, I can't believe he knows about us." He looks a bit panicked.

"Calm down, babe. Everyone will know soon enough. You have to get used to it. Gohan will know where you were last night."

"Yeah, I know he will. I just wanted to let people know slowly."

"Don't you think it will be better to just tell everyone all at once, kind of like pulling off a plaster? Do it quick, then it only hurts for a short while."

"I don't know. I have no idea. I'm going to need to think about this."

"Sure, Kakarot, take your time. Whatever you decide to do, I will be right there next to you holding your hand, right where I belong." I take his hand in mine to emphasize my point. He smiles at me and I see the confidence in his face; we both know we can survive anything as long as we are together.

Just at that moment, Bulma walks in and his confidence dissolves as quickly as it came.

"Morning." She yawns and reaches for the fresh coffee in the jug. Kakarot lets go of my hand and puts his palms flat on the table.

"Good morning, Bulma! I hope you slept well?"

"You don't have to do that, Goku. Hold hands if you want. It's cute, and why so formal?" She sits opposite us and sips her coffee.

Kakarot doesn't take my hand back. He looks so uncomfortable right now. I kind of feel bad for him, but at the same time I kind of find this hilarious.

"Err…Bulma, I'm really sorry about all this and everything." He gestures between the two of us.

She raises her hand in a dismissive gesture and sips her coffee again. "Don't sweat it, Goku. Like I said to Vegeta, no one can help who they fall for. And besides, you two are the sweetest couple!"

"Really?" He smiles at this comment.

"Yeah, you two are adorable! So what are you two lovebirds' plans for today?"

"I was thinking of taking Kakarot up the mountain for a picnic. What do you think, baby?"

"Erm, that sounds great, Geta. But I've kinda gotta go and find Gohan. The longer I put off talking to him, the worse it will be when I do."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. Well…I'd love you to, but realistically this is something I have to do alone."

"Ok. Just keep me updated."

"Yeah, I'll text you. See you later, Bulma." Kakarot stands and raises his fingers to his forehead. An instant later, he is gone.

"You two even have nicknames for each other. It's so adorable! I'm so happy for you, Vegeta."

"Hm, thanks," I grunt. I don't mean to be abrupt with her, but I have too much on my mind for idle chit chat. I'm happy that Kakarot is back but I'm worried about his mental state—especially if things go bad with Gohan. I also can't stop thinking about that power level. What was it? And why did it feel like my Kakarot? Something about it puts me on edge.

Bulma wanders off to get ready and I am left alone at the table to mull things over in my mind. What an emotional roller coaster I've been on. It's a lot for me to cope with, considering I've never really had much in the way of emotions before. I've changed for the better. I can feel it inside me.

Kakarot has been the only person ever to have any effect on me. The first time I fought him, I changed. When he spared my life the first time we met, he changed me. When he first kissed me, he changed me. The fool moulded me into exactly who he wanted me to be; maybe he isn't quite as simple as he appears. I am a different man than I used to be and it's all because of him.

"Vegeta, quick! You need to see this." Bulma's voice sounds frantic.

I rush into her bedroom where she points toward the large flat screen on her wall. A news reporter is standing in the city and people are running around scared in the background. Some unknown person has attacked the city. There have been lots of sightings of the thing, but no one seems to be giving the same description.

"I better get down there quick." I pull on my armour and hurry to where the chaos is. This thing must be the power level I felt. I know it is.

When I arrive, I see Gohan. God, of all the people to get here first, it had to be him.

"Hi," I mumble. He ignores me.

"Come on, kid. This is not the time to be holding a grudge. Have you seen it yet? What exactly are we up against here?"

"Where was my dad last night?"

"He was with me, obviously. Now tell me what this thing is!"

"It's a Namekian. It looks exactly like Piccolo and at first I thought it was him."

"I've never heard of a Namekian that strong. His power feels just like your dad's."

"What? No it doesn't. It feels just like Piccolo as well. Look, there he is!"

I look up to see this Namekian with such power, but all I see is Kakarot running towards us. I walk toward him, pleased to see he is here on time for once. As he gets closer I sense something off with him, but I can't put my finger on it. He keeps running to me. I stop in my tracks and look at him. He smiles my favourite smile, but it's all wrong.

He pulls back his fist and before I know it, he punches me. All the air is pushed from my lungs and I hurtle backwards into Gohan. He catches me, then throws me to the ground in disgust. The Kakarot copy has gone.

"What the hell?" I mumble.

"What did you expect was going to happen when you run up to the thing and then just stand there like a moron?"

"Well, I thought it was your dad at first. It's a perfect copy of him."

"Wait…Something is going on here. That guy looked like my dad to you? To me he was a perfect copy of Piccolo."

"Speak of the devil." Piccolo and Krillin land next to us.

"What do we know? Is this the power level we felt yesterday, Vegeta?" Piccolo asks.

"Yeah, it is."

"Where is Goku? I thought he was with you?"

"No, he left me this morning. He was looking for Gohan."

Krillin looks uncomfortable with this conversation, but not as much as Gohan.

"So you knew about my dad and Vegeta as well, Piccolo? That's just great."

Piccolo holds up his hands in a defensive gesture. "I don't know anything and I don't want to know anything."

"Did you know, Krillin?"

Krillin looks at me for support and notices something behind me that saves him from this awkward situation. "Oh, what is 18 doing here? And what is she doing?" Krillin yells.

I look where he is looking and see the Kakarot copy throwing a car into a building. Glass shatters and flies everywhere.

"That's not 18, Krillin. That's the enemy. It must be a shape shifter. We all see different people. To me it looks like Kakarot, to Gohan it looks like—"

"It can look like anyone, so everyone be careful!" Gohan cuts me off. His face is blushing slightly. I wonder why he is acting so strange?

"Well, we better stop it quick. Whatever it is, it's hurting people." Piccolo is right. We can't let this chaos continue.

"Right. You morons wait here. I can handle this on my own," I tell them as I start towards the Kakarot imposter. As I am walking away, I just catch Gohan's words.

"What the fuck is my dad thinking? The man's an asshole." Nice to know that Kakarot hasn't changed me too much.

The creature senses my approach and stops its rampage. It turns to me and smiles. It's the most perfect smile in existence and I feel my heart melt. No, I mentally slap myself, this is not Kakarot!

"What are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" The creature speaks in a high sing-song voice. It's creepy.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you are. I'm going to kill you anyway. You are strong, but you're no match for the prince of all Saiyans. I will destroy you for imitating my Kakarot."

"That might not be as easy as you think."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because you can't hit him," it sings to me with a chuckle.

"You're right, but I can hit you." I fly at him at top speed and slam my fist into his face; he doesn't put up much resistance. I grab his neck and slam him into a nearby car. My hand squeezes hard and I know he can't breathe. His face turns red and his eyes start to bulge and it totally breaks my heart to watch.

"Geta," he chokes. Automatically I release him.

He dusts himself off and continues to chuckle. "Ha-ha, see what I mean? And I wasn't even fighting you yet."

"Well, why don't you stop being such a coward and fight me in your true form?"

"Sorry, 'Geta,' no can do. I have no true form. What you see is what you get. Or more accurately, what you see is what you want."

Suddenly the penny drops and I understand. This shape shifter looks like the one you love. That's why I see Kakarot, Krillin sees 18, and Gohan sees…Piccolo. Oh boy, I thought I had it bad falling for another man but hell, Gohan has really gone all out. He's fallen for a man who is much older than him and also a green alien. God, this is priceless. At least I and Kakarot are the same species. A small giggle escapes my lips.

"What's so funny?" He sneers at me. I know I need to get my head together. I need to ignore the way this creature looks and destroy it, no matter how adorable and cute and I just want to kiss him all over and love him. Shit.

I try again and start to punch him over and over. I try not to look at its perfect face as I split its lip. It seems to be going well until the creature fights back. God, it's strong. He hits me hard and I am sent tumbling to the ground. He stamps his foot hard on my arm and I feel it snap. It hurts like hell but I make no sound. I can't let him know he has hurt me. I can't show weakness.

"You're still not giving me your all, are you, lover boy?"

"Fuck you!" I jump to my feet and hit him with my other arm.

He's right, though: I'm not giving him my all. I'm holding back. How can I hurt that perfect form? I close my eyes and fire blindly at him, but the shots that do hit caused minimal damage. He is stronger than I anticipated. Where the fuck is Kakarot when you need him? Can't he feel this? He hits me again and I fly into the side of a building. I feel my already broken arm explode in pain and I fall to the ground.

I feel a pair of hands under my armpits lifting me to my feet. I don't need to look up. I could recognise this touch anywhere.

"You took your time."

"Sorry, Geta. I was eating."

"Ha, don't worry. Have you ever turned up to a fight on time?"

"Have you ever waited for me instead of rushing in and getting yourself hurt?"

"Hm, I suppose we will call it quits then."

"Go wait with the others. Yajirobe is on his way with senzu beans. I'll deal with this guy."

For once, I don't argue with him. I just hope that fat fool hurries up with the damn senzu beans.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

All I Ever Wanted,

* * *

I stand in the side-lines with the other guys, feeling utterly useless. I'm sure Kakarot must see the creature as me, I can't hear what they are saying to each other but he seems relaxed and confident, the same way he always does before a fight. I don't know how he does it, always calm, always serene. He never lets his emotions control him; I have very rarely seen Kakarot angry.

One day maybe I will acquire his level headedness, but for now I just want to smash that creature's face in.

How dare he first, look like Kakarot. Secondly, use that to his advantage to beat me.

He wouldn't have stood a chance in any other form. Will Kakarot be able to ignore the things appearance and beat it?

Probably.

I turn to Gohan, "So kid, who did you say that thing looked like to you again?" He looks at me with the biggest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen,

I suddenly feel guilty for calling him out like that, so I move closer to him so that the others won't be able to hear, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks…hey Vegeta…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted, my dad got really ill after you left…"

"I know, I saw him." I simply say,

"He looks a whole lot better now."

"I made him eat, and sleep, that helped a lot. So….Piccolo huh? Are the two of you….ya know?" I was somewhat curious,

"God no, I'm only sixteen. He doesn't even know how I feel, so please don't tell him."

I want to continue this conversation, because I really feel like this could help me to make some progress with Kakarot's son, and that's important, but Kakarot and the creature start to fight. They exchange blows and I can see already that Kakarot is holding back, is it because he doesn't want to hurt it? Or is he just toying with it? The fool never uses his full power at the beginning of a fight, so I decide to bide my time and just watch for now, not that I'd be much help with a busted up arm anyway.

To everyone's surprise the creature is holding its own against Kakarot, it is a lot stronger than it seems. They exchange blows in a deadly dance, neither one slowing for an instant. Kakarot must have noticed that he too underestimated his opponent and has really stepped his game up, he moves so fast, so fluently. I could never admit this out loud but watching the two of them fight is perhaps the most arousing thing I have ever seen, if there wasn't a chance that the real Kakarot might get hurt I'm pretty sure I would have pounced on them both by now.

God this is so hot.

I stare.

My mouth slightly slipping open as I continued to watch the spectacle before me, I didn't think anything could break my gaze away from them, that is until I start to notice the slight differences between the two. My Kakarot is slightly thinner, his muscles less defined than the imposter, this is obviously due to his lack of food over the past few days. He is a little slower too, still fast, but not his best. Suddenly a thought hits me, what if Kakarot is not holding back at all, what if in his weakened state this is all he has to give?

I study his face, as the creature hits him; I see pain in his eyes, and even a little well-hidden fear. He's not strong enough. He could lose. The creature continues to hit him and slowly Kakarot is defending more than attacking.

"I need to help him."

"What are you talking about? He's doing fine, he hasn't even transformed yet." Gohan protests,

"I don't think he can." I said with a slight tinge of fear in my voice that I wished would go unnoticed,

"Why not?"

"He's too weak; I'm going to help him."

But as I am about to re-engage in battle both Piccolo and Gohan hold on to me and tell me I'm being ridiculous and that he is fine.

"Let go of me! You fools he is not fine!" I shout,

"You can't help him in this state anyway, calm down." They try to reason with me but it falls on deaf ears as I now watch in fear,

The creature pummels his body, and he spits out blood. My Kakarot is then lifted from the ground by his neck, and held there. I watch on in complete horror as the life drains from his face. I can see him slipping away before my very eyes. I struggle to escape the two holding me but with my arm the way it is I didn't stand a chance.

"Don't die Kakarot, you're mine!" I shout, not caring who hears, "KAKAROT!" I yell again in desperation, just trying to get him to keep fighting,

I hope that the sound of my voice will give him a little more spirit. But I see nothing, he just hangs there, slowly slipping away second by second.

I struggle again.

"Give it up Vegeta, Goku is just toying with it, he will be ok." Piccolo scolds me,

They think he can still win, but they don't know him like I know him, they don't see what I can see. He can't win. And they are going to hold me in place to watch the only person I have ever loved die in agony. I feel as though my whole world is tumbling down around me, the earth is cracking beneath my feet but only I can feel it. They all just stand around watching as the universe becomes irrelevant.

Without Kakarot, what's the point in the universe, what's the point in anything? He is the glue that holds my world together, and he always has been. I suddenly notice that I am sobbing uncontrollably, and I don't give a shit. If they all think I'm soft then so be it. I am soft, I'm finally allowed to be soft and it's all because of him.

"My Kakarot…" I choke out,

His head turns and his half dead eyes fall on mine, it's almost as if he is trying to say goodbye.

No!

My heart beats like a drum in my chest coursing hot blood through my veins, boiling blood, Saiyan blood. I feel every inch of my humanity crumble away and leave an animal in its place. A wild, raging animal. All the pain I was feeling begins to melt away. I spit up the blood from my lungs, and my head clears. My eyes are filled with fire and all they see is Kakarot, he is mine, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let this asshole take him from me.

The warriors who held me back with such strength now feel insignificant. My rage awakening a power within me that I had forgotten I even had. My body ripples with energy. The creature feels it too he turns his ebony eyes on to mine and smiles that fake Kakarot smile. I scream a primal scream and propel myself towards him, when my body crashes into his, I don't stop, and he is powerless to stop me, everyone is.

We smash into a mountain, splitting the huge rock down the middle. He is hurt, but not dead. I will not stop until he is a pile of pulverised blood and bone. He will die on his knees before me. He will regret hurting my Kakarot; no one can hold me back now. I pummel his face over and over, he tries to fight back but all his feeble attempts are futile. I am too powerful, I feel nothing. I strike his blood soaked face again, I can feel the bones shattering with every blow.

I don't stop.

I can't.

The rage is too much, it seems as though it will burst through my chest at any moment, and the only way to keep it at bay is to cause this thing more pain than it caused Kakarot. My fists move down his body, smashing ribs with each heavy blow.

"Vegeta…"

That voice.

I need to hear that voice again before all of my sanity slips away and never returns.

"Vegeta, you can stop now, it's dead." I hear him again but it's difficult to listen with all the screaming, who is screaming like that?

I continue my onslaught, so powerful, yet powerless to hold myself back.

"GETA, PLEASE!" The voice shouts,

The screaming stops and I realise it was me all along. I stop throwing punches and all that left before me is a dead bloody mess. It would be hard to tell if this thing was a man or an animal.

Just like me.

My breathing is heavy and shaking, my hands, clothes and skin are all dripping with blood. A hand rests on my shoulder and I automatically snarl and take a fighting stance as I spin round. Standing before me is a fully healed and very frightened looking Kakarot. My beastly growl stops abruptly.

"Geta?" He whispers, keeping his distance,

His hypnotic voice works its magic on me and I feel my muscles start to relax, my breathing evens out and I stand up straight. The pain starts to return to my body as well and my broken bones protest to standing. I collapse forward but I don't hit the ground, I didn't expect to really, like Kakarot would let me fall. He pushes a bean into my mouth, I swallow it and almost instantly, I am healed.

Thank god for Senzu beans.

Although my strength has returned I make no attempt to remove myself from his arms, I've missed it here and I intend to stay as long as possible.

"What happened to you Vegeta? I've never felt your power that strong before."

A small smile spreads across my face.

"I was hardly going to let that idiot kill you was I? It's my job to protect you."

We both chuckle, and still he doesn't let go of me but I don't mind.

"So tell me Kakarot, who did the creature look like to you?"

"You of course. Who else would I see? You are all I've ever wanted."

He leans in and kisses me.

In front of everyone.

All the Z fighters, all the civilian onlookers, and all the camera crews who came to film the monster.

I hold him a little tighter, never wanting this moment to end but eventually he pulls his face from mine.

"I don't really care what anyone else thinks anymore Geta, I love you, and I'm gonna tell the world that you're mine." He breathes,

"I…I love you too, baka"

He smiles that beautiful smile that I love so much and rolls his eyes.

"Does that one count?" He asks,

"Yes…I suppose it does" I admit,

"Finally…" He then kisses me again,

 **Beta Reader: _NonReviewingReadersWillBeShot - AO3_**


End file.
